


Suffocation

by REDISALIVE



Category: DreamSMP, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Domestic, Family, Family Bonding, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Play Fighting, Presumed Dead, Regret, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDISALIVE/pseuds/REDISALIVE
Comments: 19
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The droning noise of carrots being rapidly cut filled his ears, his eyes had continued to follow techno’s knife movement, He felt suddenly so tired. “I’m gonna head to bed for a nap” Tommy said sleepily” he scratched his wrist then got up. 

“Call me down for dinner” He said quietly. Tommy got upstairs and poked his head into techno’s room and then looked around. He opened one of the bedside draws and started filing through them, he fished out a lighter, tommy pocketed it and left the room quietly. leaving how it was touched not long before.

he got his bedroom, closing the door right he sat on his bed and lied back, he turned his head to the side seeing the small metal object taped to the back of a photo frame. he felt the pang of the guilt hit his soul. 

He then had the temptation again, He had gotten into the mind set of “They would of found out by now if they cared” Tommy picked the small the blade out of the frame and shoved up the sleeve, it was littered with burns and cuts. he took the lighter and held it under the sharp object, it began to glow then he pressed it into his skin, his muscle tensed as he tries not to cry out in pain, yet there was something telling him to do it again. He slid the blade back and put the lighter in the drawer, underneath the socks with other random bits. 

He lied back down and closed his eyes, he fell asleep. around 40 or 50 minutes later, a voice from the door bring him awake “Dinner tommy” Wilbur said then noticed his arm, “What the fuck did you do” Tommy quickly shoves his sleeve down and says calmly “I just burnt my arm when cooking the other day”  
Tommy got up and passed wilbur, he walked down and sat at the table in front of their dad. “Dinner is s-served” Techno silently curses himself for the sudden stutter then continues to serve the food. Wilbur in the middle of tommy and phil.

Techno sits after everyone and everyone begins digging in, but wilbur stares at his food and back at tommy “What were you cooking?” Tommy shrugged and continued to eat the noodles. “Tommy you are horribly bad at lying” Tommy swallowed. “can’t i just eat in peace” He said jokingly.  
“Show me the other arm” Tommy, for a brief second shows his shock, or was is it terror. “I don’t need to show you anything”. Phil puts his fork down now, starting to get concerned. “If theres nothing wrong, Why wont you show us?” Tommy suddenly raises his voice “Because you guys are being weird about it!” He gets up with his plate and walks off upstairs. 

By the time hes in his room he looks at his unappetising plate of noodles that his brother had lovingly made that were now going to go to waste. He put them on the side of his bedside table and lied back. 

He picked off the side of his plate, slowly piling the stray noodles off the plate and into his mouth, After awhile of doing nothing he got to bed.

In the morning a warm voice “Wake up tommy, P-Phil wants us to go downstairs, put on something old to garden with” Tommy makes a tired grumble of agreement and while half asleep, gets up. 

Techno shuts the door after leaving tommy to get dressed. Tommy sits up, rolling his sleeve up slowly, the white material crinkling up automatically, He saw the fresh burns a sick looking red, He took the lighter from behind the photo and clicked the button, making a small flame spring up. he hovered his arm over the flame for what seemed like an eternity but was more like 12 seconds. He threw it across the room and flew his sleeve down when he heard the door open. “You alright?” Wilbur looks at him confusedly “You look live you seen a-“ he sniffs for a moment then looks at tommy, baffled “What have you been burning?” Tommy quickly thinks of something “U-Uh what?” Because that doesn’t sound suspicious… “Whatever, dad wants you downstairs like right now” Tommy nods, getting up and following wilbur to the hallway, then ultimately down the stairs. 

He sees his father, kitted out in gardening gear, but missing his normal hat and now his long messy blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. “Wilbur wanted to do planting today, so thats what were doing” He says cheerfully, See? they don’t care enough to remember when you basically got caught. 

Tommy nodded, “Great! grab a trowel and meet me out in the garden” Phil walked into the garden, in a distance there was techno, He had also had long hair, way longer than Phil’s hair, It was a washed out pink that came to his lower back, but instead of going through the long process of putting his hair back, he wore around 6 hair clips, all to keep his hair out of his face. 

Tommy picked out a trowel from the pile, the remaining one was a dark seasick green, he loosely followed phil. He could now see Wilbur happily planting little yellow flowers by Phil’s lavender that’s he’s incredibly proud of. 

He sat by phil, “Dig the hole here”. tommy complied, digging out a small hole. Techno instantly filled the hole with a small green plant. “Ok, now we just n-need to k-keep doing this t-ten thousands more t-times” He sputters out, Tommy grins and dramatically cries out “Ohh nooo what have i gotten into to”. Phil laughs out. 

They continue until techno suggest they trade jobs, meaning tommy will do some planting, sounds easy enough. “You’re gonna need to roll up your sleeves, they’ll be a pain to clean”. Tommy raises them slightly above his wrists, no peaking out of a burn, “Whats that?” Suddenly he pulls down his sleeve and looks at phil but hes looking past tommy into the forest. He gets up and looks from afar until he starts to approach slowly.

Techno waits until phil is out of ear shot until techno looks tommy in the eyes, something he rarely does. Oh he knows, he definitely knows “Hows tubbo?” Tommy sputters “fine i think” in a fast and jumbled mess. He felt the soul crushing feeling again, truthfully he hasn’t talked to him for a while. He just hasn’t felt like it. 

Phil comes back to the group, chalking up the thing he saw in the bushes as a wild animal .A few hours of planting later, They’re all inside. except one. Tommy swings on the tire thats connected to the swing. he pulls out his pocket a small pocket knife he always kept on him and started etching into the tree, He carved a sad face “Yo” Tommy convulsed onto his feet like a cat, He had suddenly just *Appeared*. “God techno, you scared the life outta me” Techno chuckled and said “Thats the plan”.

“What did you need?” Techno hesitated then spoke “Are you hurting yourself?” Blunt as always “No!” Tommy lied. “Thats bullshit and yo-you know it” Tommy felt his cheeks start going red “If your not, show me your arms” Tommy shakes his head “Piss off”. 

“You don’t have to be such a p-p-prick” Tommy knew he was gonna regret it, but he opened his mouth and began to mock “are you g-g-g-gonna cry?”. Such a childish thing, even made his own older brother’s heart crack “Go fuck y-yourself tommy, i h-h-hope you”. Tommy hadn’t realised how much of a prick and continued “W-w-what?, Say it you freak”, Techno blurts out “Kill yourself!” and stomps off, tommy watches as he has the voice echo through his mind… Though it was the closest time he had seen his brother close to crying it was the worse feeling that plagued his body. 

He slid down the tree and saw Phil suddenly slam open the door and shout at tommy “Get over here now!” Tommy hesitantly begins walking over. Phil stops him from going on “Your brother is in hysterics, He’s only trying to help you Tommy”. Tommy pushes past him “Go apologies, now” he says firmly but tommy ignore him and walks upstairs. He goes into his room, closing the door and pressing the door against the handle, making it impossible to open. 

Tommy sat in his bed, he looked at his photo frame and take out the blade but left the lighter. 

He drew his left sleeve up to his elbow hand shakily, turned his arm around and pressed the blade in, He felt a weight drop off his chest as he drew the sharp object back. Red orbs begin to dribble out, He then a few millimetres up forms another slice. until his hand shaked wildly, until he dropped the blade and got up, shoving the sleeve down, he felt light headed. 

He stumbled into the bathroom, opposite his door and basically fell in. He felt… dirty? he turned on the shower, water rushed down quickly, he took off his shoes but didn’t care enough for anything else. He sat in the shower, watching the blood rush off his arm, He saw a clear image of the mess he made of his arm, He the heard the voice again, techno’s voice.. but instead of the slightly high pitched and a mess.

He now heard it as his normal monotone pitch, but more flat and venomous. Then hearing something similar in wilbur and phil’s voice. He felt tears escape him as he slides down the wall of the shower and puts his head in his lap and sobs out. 

He felt so utterly alone.

like no matter what he could do, nobody will ever want him, why would they? He heard brief foot steps outside the door. Had he remembered to lock is? He stood up, putting his hand on the tile wall, leaving a watered down bloody hand print. He opens to door to see techno, red under his eyes and still almost crying “Oh… its you” he begins to turn, but tommy grabs his arm for support but techno swats him off “If your g-going to treat me like shit i-i’ll make it wo-worse” Techno didn’t turn to see tommy, almost crumpled on the floor, Tommy turned off the shower and turned back to his room, “Tommy” A fed up voice came from the other side of the hallway, it was his fathers. Tommy closed the door, and sat in the closet, shutting the doors, his shirt had blood stains from flood still trickling its way down “Tommy open the door or i will” 

Tommy stays silent, Looking at the door then do the window, He walks over to the window and opened it, it swung upset with ease, wind taking it. he looked out, leaning over the edge until with brute force the door snaps open, Tommy looks at it, his eyes searched to meet his fathers eyes “All i have ever done for you.. I took you in as my own, i fed you and i helped you grow, and you haven’t even thought of repaying me, And i don’t mind. But for god sake tommy, why have you been such a brat recently.” Tommy opend his mouth but all he got was nothing, Phil sighed sadly and approached tommy in the dark room but stopped and saw his face.

“Where has my son gone, my happy and joyful boy gone.” Tommy had gone mute as he felt his self shrink, His father hadn’t noticed, or maybe he didn’t care.

He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. “Go to bed tommy” Phil turned and left and closed the door. 

He left tommy alone by the window, his back felt wet by the rain, violently hitting down the cold ground. Tommy shuts the window, he then sat on his bed. he looked at the small blade and took it in his hand.

He didn’t hesitate this time, he closed his fist and he had to muffle his cry with his other hand, He let it go and if fell out pathetically. He laid back and fell asleep. blood trickled out of his arm through the night, staining the bedsheets and floor. 

No knock on the door this morning, but from his normal wake up pattern, he woke up around 8 am, he looked at his clock and saw it was 6am. He slid from his bed and saw the mess, he covered his pillow with it, making a note to clean it up later. 

He got out of bed and slid down the hall, from wilbur’s room he heard faint strumming, usually he’d poke his head in and sit with him for awhile but he didn’t want to sit with him, let alone talk to him. 

He smelt cooking from downstairs, He stood at the foot of the stairs and looked at Phil cooking, he had completely zoned out and hummed along the song from the radio. “Hey dad” Tommy looked at himself and realised he was soaked in blood. Phil didn’t respond. he just continued to hum. “Dad?” he didn’t turn to look at his son. “Dad ? helllooo?” he tugs his dads arm, Phil glances to him, coldly and with disgust. “What is it?” Tommy hesitates and says “Whats for breakfast” Phil shrugs and goes to sit in the living room. Tommy fishes the milk out of the fridge, pouring the newly found bowl of cereal then added the milk. 

He thought about sitting with his dad but went against it. He looked outside and saw how it was tipping it down. Tommy went into the hall, leading off to the kitchen and grabbed a coat. He slipped it on quickly and opened the door, getting to the tree with the swing and sitting under it. It soaked him but he didn’t seem to mind that much. He was content with eating here. 

A few hours later the water had started to seep into his coat, his hand was clean from blood but he still felt like shit. 

He saw wilbur staring at him through the window, he gestured for him to go inside, Tommy got up, leaving his bowl behind on accident. He gets to the door and sees wilbur. “Why are you outside” he said like he was stupidly annoyed. “Was eating breakfast” Wilbur rolled his eyes and went in. 

Tommy watched as he leaves, feeling helplessness. “Wilbur?” He didn’t turn around but said “What” “I’m going to see tubbo” He nods.

Tommy quickly leaves through the door, he walked down the street, seeing an upcoming house. He saw the window’s are all dark, which was unusual for tubbo. He knocks on the door and waits, and waits.. and waits. He must not be home?

He continues to talk down the street until he comes to whats like a town square. He sat by the centre, which was a large brown clock. He looked up at it and saw it had passed two hours. He checked his pocket and there was a few loose change then he pulled out a ten pound note, He looked around, seeing an ice cream shop in the close distance. 

He approches it but the door was locked, he rolled his eyes and went to turn back to go home, The rain had got progressively worse through the day, the sun was starting to set. He walked back slowly. He got around half way there until he noticed that it suddenly had got quite darker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

He stood around, watching the people drone with there day continuing. “Tommy!” A voice called out sweetly. Tommy turned his head and saw Tubbo walking over with a bright smile. 

Tommy nods and goes back to staring at the woman who was selling cloths in a window. “How have you been buddy?” He sits next to his friend and smiles wildly “Been ok…” Tubbo’s brow furrows as he puts his hand on Tommy’s shoulder but out of instinct, Tommy lunges back in shock “Did i do something wrong?” He says innocently.

Tommy shakes his head quickly and speaks quietly “I’m just not feeling it today, or for the last few weeks…” Tubbo nods and says “is that why you haven’t been answering *anyones* messages” Tommy nods.

“Do you wan’t to talk about it?” Tommy doesn’t answer but its an obvious no. “Okie-doki” They sit there for around an hour until it gets dark in silence.

The lights hung up around the heavy fairy lights hung between each shop glowed warmly. It was nice until tubbo said “I have to be going now, They’ll be missing me” They, being his pets and older brother. 

“I’ll see you another time tubbo” Tubbo smiles and gets up “Sure!” With that he turns down an ally and disappears out of view. Tommy looked around not knowing what to do. He fished into his own pockets pulling out a few coins and a twenty pound note!. He didn’t know were he had picked it up bit was thankful for keeping it all this time. 

All together he had around £32.43. He decided maybe going home tonight wouldn’t be the best choice and he wasn’t going to bother tubbo at night with staying over.

He wondered the streets until he came to a warm sign with the humming words ‘Vacent’. Tommy opened the door to be greeted by an old woman who had thick rimmed glasses looking down her nose to a seemingly interesting book. 

“Excuse me…” She looked up and smiled “How much is the rooms for one night?” She things then says in a crooked voice “£25” Tommy hands her the money and keeps his head down. She nods and takes the money while turning and hooking a key off the rack.

She hands it “Second floor on the left, keep going down the corridor until it stops” He nodded, taking the key and went into the stairs area she was pointing at now. After around 6 minutes of looking for room 32 He finally gets to the end of the corridor. 

the unlocked the door and opened, surveying the surroundings. He calculated it. It was a very small room but with a nice looking bed and counter with an old looking kettle. He closed it, now locking the door and looking around further. He found a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. and they all looked fairly clean too.

He flicked the shower on and let it heat up. He piled his things on the side. like keys, coins and phone. He had three missed calls from Techno, one from wilbur and five from Phil. 

it was decided that he would see they tomorrow afternoon after hes ready. Tommy went into the bathroom, slipping off his dirty cloths and hanging them on the radiator to dry quickly, or at least to keep warm. 

He sank into the shower, feeling the water pour through his hair and around his body. It was perfect temperature, letting the fuzzy feeling drone through him was nice, a lot nicer feeling that he had for awhile. 

That feeling was back again, the sick lonely feeling. Maybe he just wanted a hug. He hates attention but he wanted to be loved, From his friends, brother and father. 

Tommy remembers that cold gaze he had from his father, it made him shutter, just thinking about his unhappy gaze. He probably didn’t love him to be honest. It was an understandable feeling, Why would he? He wasn’t blood like Techno but Phil had always admired Wilbur for his many talents but what did tommy have? 

Nothing. 

He was talentless, and when he tried to learn he would be called a copy cat. Yet when he wasn’t learning he felt lazy and board. It was a cycle of boring insults fro, his brother and his father saying “why don’t you try something else”.

There was a sudden rage in him, like all his misery was from them. Its not their fault though. It never is, you do this to yourself and then you expect people to take the blame for it. Deep down tommy knew he was an awful person. It wasn’t deep actually. It was in his find constantly, gnawing away at his sanity slowly, Everyone knew it, they just can’t get rid of him. 

Tommy flicked off the shower and exited. pulling a tower off the rack and wrapping it around his waist. He didn’t care now, He sat on his bed soaking the sheets ‘air drying’ himself He fell asleep with nothing on his mind. 

There was a knock on the door that awoke him “Sir?” the same elderly woman’s voice came from the other side. Tommy automatically spoke up “Yes?” loud enough for her to hear “Can you be out of your room in 20 minutes?” Tommy agreed again and she left, the thin walls telling him she walked away. 

He began to pack up his items checking his phone, the missed calls had not gained at all. They must not care…

Tommy gets dressed and heads out, before putting the key in the lady’s hand he thanked her with a smile but it dropped as he turned and exited the room. He walked around town for awhile, stopping to look in the novelty shops, as he turned a corner he say his brothers talking to strangers.

“If you see him, can you tell us? He didn’t come home” Wilbur said with no change in a monotone voice. He looked down and kept walking passed him but he was sure techno had saw him, he looked back and he was staring directly back at him. “H-Hey!” Techno turns completely to catch up with him, Tommy panics and starts running which turns to a sprint out of down and into the nearby forest on the edge. 

He glanced behind him to see Techno now even faster sprinting, it was more like a lion gaining on its prey. Tommy was able to navigate the trees well from when Tubbo and him was younger and they played for hours. 

He kept running and running but began to slow when he didn’t he didn’t hear a second pair of shoes hitting the floor. He looked around, he was in a closed off space. He suddenly felt a weight in his chest, making him heave over and gasp for air, choking on the intake. 

He felt sick and dehydrated. He looked behind the trees and saw a pink moving object with yellow following behind it “I t-think he went over there” He was pointing in his general area. “There he i-is” Techno now pointing at tommy made him turn again, savouring his last gasp of air and him running again.

What was he even running from, actually no, they’re going to be angry. Tommy’s sleeve rips on a stray branch, it was a clean and steady rip but it made hell of a noise. It made him stop and try to get the main bit of material but he saw techno gaining on him so he gave up trying to salvage it. 

There was now a new obstacle, A long river that was a quick walk through but he didn’t fancy getting drenched but he looked at behind him and gave up thinking he would go back to him. He tossed his phone to the other side, it sliding onto the green dry grass and him stepping into the water, he got around two steps in before slipping, he bashed his head on a wet rock under the water, he lost consciousness instantly, Next he felt arms wrap around him tightly and then muffled speech like “Kill” and “idiot”. He went in and out of consciousness but he never made a fuss. 

A few hours later he stared awake, he opened his eyes but instead of seeing his family he saw a man crouched in front of a fire, pouring a hazy green liquid into a small glass. 

He turned and he recognised him quickly. “Why did you help me?” Dream turn, He wasn’t wearing his mask “Techno was a good friend to me, and i owed him a favour”. Tommy nods “Does he know that i’m here?” Dream laughed quietly and slightly annoyed. “I’m not talking to that damn pig unless its a life or death situation.” He hesitates “But yes, i did tell him, No clue what he thinks that someone like me fished you out of a damn river” He thought of his phone that he’d probably never see again and sighed deeply.

“Drink this, it’ll help” He hands his old friend’s brother a cup of tea. Tommy sips and gags at the taste. “I said it helps, not that its good” He gets up and draws back the curtain, finish it then come out here, i’m taking you to him.”

Tommy nods obediently. 

After sipping the tea and tipping the rest out on the floor as he got out, he stepped into the outdoors and took a deep breath. It was a start of a camp, a little house under construction in the middle were two people stood building.

“You remember George and sap, right?” Tommy thinks back to the memories of being teased by them three “How could i not” Dream pats him on the back and smiles. He slipped his mask on and called up from a little dock that branched into the centre of the lake were the home was being constructed “Hey guys, look what i found”.

George slipped down the open stairs and pocked his head out of the window, “Oh… is this a new resid-“ His face lit up and he exited, walking across the dock quickly. 

He wrapped his arms around tommy “Heya Tom, hows techno been!” Tommy sank down resisting him but he was as friendly as usual “Fine, got his stutter almost gone” He smiles “Good for him!” He turns and calls to dream but was framed as he was speaking to Tommy “When your done tell him to stop lazing around and get his ass to work”.

With that he left. Sapnap didn’t come down but gave a nice wave to greet tommy.

Without words he took tommy to the meeting spot, techno was eagerly waiting but hadn’t seen them yet. Dream stopped him. 

“I see what you’ve done to yourself” referring to the many scars covering his arms. He looks at him but moves his mask enough so he can see his left eye “Promise me Tommy, that you’ll tell them” Tommy looks down and nods “Good”.

Dream begins to take off his jumper then hands it to tommy. “Take good care of it, my grandfather bought it for me when i was little” Tommy slips it on and Dream smiles. He felt happy and fine with giving what he had left of his past go to an enemy’s brother. 

“There it looks good on you, don’t it” He turns and goes to walk forward but tommy hugs him tightly and says quietly “Thank you” It was the nice feeling again, but nothing soured it. He savoured it until Tommy, himself let go, “Your brother is waiting” He saw his brother now.

Dawning a red cape and golden crown stood his brother, tall but instead of looking fierce and confident he was a pale shade of white and was fumbling his crown in his hands nervously, he spotted tommy and stared, an undecernable look of panic in his eyes. “You’ve broken Phil.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tommy was standing at the foot of the door, Techno had already went inside, there was a second of hesitation, but he headed inside. It was quiet, so quiet it hurt his ears.

“Where’s dad?” Tommy says quietly to Techno, he looks back and whispers “Upstairs” it wasn’t an intentional whisper more like he was sighing but began talking earlier than he had meant.

He began to make his journey upstairs, he made a left turn and to an old oak door, more aged than the others that were on the hall, “Dad?” There was no response. “I’m coming inside, okay?” Again, there was no noise but he did turn the door knob and open it. 

The room was dark, the lights had been shut off for quite awhile but the room was still very tidy. Phil laid there, His hat hanging up and robe draped over the seat next to the desk which pressed up on the opposite wall to the bed. 

He was there in his loose green cloths, less for function but to keep his warm. “Dad?” He steps in and closes the door. Phil slowly sits up and moves his head to see him. “Why didn’t you answer your calls?” Tommy bit his tongue and said shyly “I was busy, i didn’t sleep rough though.” Phil nods and looks away. “Are we not enough for you Tommy?”. 

Tommy was stunned “Why would you think that phil?” Phil brings up his right knee near his chest and said quietly “Nothing i do is good enough for you, i tried to get you to talk by asking you, then i get ignored, i tried the silent treatment but still nothing” He felt awful, how could he of let his happen to his father. 

“If you didn’t get found in the water, tommy…” He covers mouths and stares at at his sheets underneath him “God knows what i would do” He looks at tommy now, and stand up “Tell me whats wrong” Tommy met his eyes. 

There was something in his eyes that showed malice. He felt alone, looking at his father’s eyes made him feel sick to his stomach, Tommy adverted his own eyes and stared at the corner were his eyes strained. “I can’t…” He felt a lump in his throat and Phil’s face hardened. “Go down stairs tommy, get your dinner then go to bed” 

Tommy nods and slips out the door feeling bad. He gets to the kitchen and files through the fridge, he pulled out a slice of beef that he folded and plopped into his mouth. He looked further but found nothing. He’d have to ask someone to help him make something basic and it’s obvious not many people want to speak with him. 

He sat on a green seated chair, looking out to the outdoors, birds and squirrels that scuttled across the floor were interesting to watch.

He had only realise it was gone dark, he looked to the microwave, the numbers showed ’0:23’ He blinked and let out a yawn. He decided he would look for something to snack one last time.

He searched the counter top for anything but found a little bottle that had a note “Techno’s’ and underneath (Don’t touch, tommy) He smirked at the idea of low level disobedience and he unscrewed the top. He tipped some into his hand, around 6 white oval pills, the size of his finger nails laid in his hand. He knocked them back without water and screwed the lid back on and put it perfectly were he has left it. 

He stood still for a few minutes, Hyper-fixated on feeling anything, which he didn’t at all. He went to go trail up the stairs but felt a strum of dizziness and stumbled back. He turned and wen’t into the living room and found Techno, fast asleep on the sofa. Without a thought, tommy sat next to him, his head on his shoulder and moderately cuddled up to him. He felt Technos arm wrap around him, pulling him closer. 

He felt very sleepy, and when he closed his eyes it felt like everything turned off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It was nice for awhile, But the rude awakening of techno slipping out of Tommys grasp, slips him down the chair forcing himself awake “You snooze you loose, nerd” Techno announces while he exits the room. 

Tommy slips up, walking through the house. He still wore his filthy sneakers, still damp from the river. “Can i go see tubbo?” Phil turns, looking exhausted “No, your grounded for the rest of the week”.

Tommy sighs and sits in his chair, looking out of the glass door, seeing wilbur standing up straight with his arms stretched out while looking up at the sky while it chucked rain down violently. 

The rain drizzled down slowly, He felt his insides burn as he puts his head the table, cushioned by his arms “Whats the matter Tommy, Hungry?” Tommy makes a low pitched grumble, it was a normal sign for him saying ‘no’ without words “Well, you can alway make cereal later” 

He sat across Tommy and smiled. “What are you going to do today son?” Turning to Techno “Gonna catch up with some old friends”. Tommy looks at his brother, Something catches in his eye, seeing his brother coated in blood. “I actually need to ask you something or uh, your permission really” Phil patted near techno’s seat. 

He shakes his head “No…, just stay sitting” Phil is getting worried and smiles “God, you didn’t get a girl pregnant right?” Techno cracks a smile then says “Ew gross no” 

“So don’t be mad, ok?” Phil hesitantly nods and keeps direct eye contact “So i signed up for the sky wars tournament” Phil goes pale and stand up. “No, i refuse to give my son a death wish” Techno struggles back “If you’d hear me out, I think i have a good chance of winning this one” Phil’s face goes into hysterics “And if you don’t? You’d be killed Techno!”. 

“But imagine if I won! We could move somewhere farm away from here, God we could start a new city!” Phil shakes his head “I forbid you from going”. Techno is taken aback. “To be honest i don’t care what you’re going to say, i’m still going”. 

Phil felt himself go flushed “When are you leaving” Techno says quickly “Tomorrow morning, You won’t even know i left”. Phil sits down and looks at his plate at unappetising food.

Tommy got up, and opened the door and stood by Wilbur, Feeling the rain pour down him “Hey tommy” Wilbur said with a smile, but not looking down “Techno’s going to the sky wars tournament” This though, made his head shoot down quickly “What!” 

Wilbur rushed passed him and into the kitchen to try to bargain with Techno. Tommy looked around and saw something rustle in the bushes. He goes and investigate. 

He sinks himself around two minutes into the forrest until he sees the masked person “Hey there tommy, what brings you here?” Dream says calmly “I… live here?” Theres and obvious grin underneath his mask. 

“Just came here to check on you, That Wilbur guy? pretty strange” Tommy laughs and agrees “What did i hear about Techno then? Something about a Sky Wars tournament?” Tommy nods “He got in” 

“Has your old man started making funereal prep?” Tommy rolled his eyes but he felt that maybe a more needed thing. “Hows your campsite thing?” Dream nods “Good, the main house is built and theres minimal conflict too, Theres even been some new additions”. 

“I guess you wanted your hoodie back too, right?” Dream shrugs “Don’t really care to be honest” 

“Who are you talking to tommy?” Tommy turns and sees Phil approaching “Just-“ he looks over and see nobody were dream was standing” “Just thought I saw an animal.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning soon came, nobody dared to leave the room but tommy laid awake all night, his head turned when he heard footsteps from a door and down the hallway then outside his own pale but dirty white door.

There was a quiet knock from the door “Yeah?” His voice lower than the knock but loud enough to hear. The door creaks open and techno stands there, decked out in his armour and flowing red cape. 

“How are you” Tommy says quietly “Fine…” He avoided eye contact and went into the room further, fiddling with a photo frame of when they were younger “I didn’t know you kept this” Tommy felt his heart in his throat. That's, where he kept the tiny blade, jabbed into the middle to keep safe. “Why wouldn’t i?” 

Techno smiles at the photo “You were so grumpy that day, You only   
cheered up when Phil got you that double chocolate ice cream” Tommy nervously smiled and reached his hand out for the frame which Techno gladly let him have it. 

“How do you remember what i got?” Techno smiles “Its what you’ve been having since Wilbur found you”. “What did you need?” The mood went colder and techno smiled “Wilbur will try but we both know how he can be, Take care of Phil for me, ok?” Tommy slips out of bed and raps his arms around techno, Technos arm’s smother him in brotherly love as his cape basically makes him a cocoon. 

“Do you have to leave?” Techno nods “Once you apply and get accepted you have to go” Tommy lets his arms drop and his head “Come back safe, ok?”. “you *are* looking at the future winner of sky wars 34”. “Yes”

Techno grabs a bit of the bottom of his cape and rips of a good chunk and hands it to tommy “Be safe tommy” Tommy takes it “Could say the same for you big man.”

He saw a flash of fear in his brother’s eyes, after he turns away and exits, leaving tommy in the room alone with the slight end of his cape, Tommy wraps it over his next, it formed a loose triangle that supported his neck up more.

He felt the fuzzy inside material warm his hand as he ties the end into a neat bow. 

He sits in the bed again, lying his head down. He fell asleep almost instantly, the fabric was a comfort to him, it was nice.

Later that day there was a knock at the door, tommy called them in and it was wilbur nervously rubbing his wrist with slight guilt “Hey tommy”. Tommy smiles at him and sits up, he must of got two or three hours of sleep. 

“Me and Phil are going on a small hike soon, would you wan’t to come with us?” Tommy thinks it over, he’d just slow them down, and they would complain and he’d have no were to run-

“I think i’ll skip this one out Wilbur” Wilbur nods and closes the door without anything else from the opposing side. Techno would of made him go with them, He did feel like the strongest link in the family.

He felt a suffocating feeling as he begins to rank his family members importance, just from an innocent thought made him feel like he had killed a family of four and made the children watch as the life drains from their parent’s eyes. 

He had often had dreams like that, then someone picking him up. it was a mess, a dream. He sometimes wonders if it is just a dream, or a mixed up memory, slowly turning into a mess of a nightmare. 

He lied wide awake in his room, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes traced the cracks from age the top had begin to form. He wondered if one day it would collapse on him, what would happen then? Would no one look for him and he’d be alone forever.

There was a buzzing noise from the lowest cabinet drawer, he stuck his head away from the cushion and looking for the mysterious buzzer. 

He opens it and pulls out a dusty machine, he fold it open, its like a small bit flat box,

As he flicked it open the light flashed

“!SKY WARS TOURNAMENT 34!”

He pressed the small four buttons on the very edge that were almost impossible to press. This made the title screen and there was a countdown on the screen displaying 00:25.

It began to tick down slowly, him anticipating the theme of the event. 

It went down, and down, and down until it his zero.

Drums barrled through the speaker, it was a beat of 2 but every fourth beat it would be missed, starting the cycle again, until the picture got clear. It was an over an over shot of 13 small islands, floating in the sky. 

He, while focusing on the screen walked out of his room and downstairs, into the living room. He fiddled behind the tv until he found a loose cable and plugged it into the TV..

The images of people, standing in a translucent box slowly tracks into a circle, It said “ROUND 1 GROUP 1”. The games will take place over 2 weeks, unless something happens unexpected and there are no winners in a round or they aren’t fighting, meaning they would be automatically disqualified, the same applies for if they begin to team. 

Tommy watched eagerly for his brother, avoiding his eyes when a poor unlucky victim was slaughtered. their bodies lying numbly on the floor. They all had a special thing they were wearing. One person who was unfortunate to slip of their own island before fighting had begun was wearing a satchel strap that had many glowing cups that beamed with a mysterious aura. 

The words on the screen displayed ‘ROUND 1 GROUP 9’

He looked around the screen worridly looking for his brothers name 

“NO.4 Group 9 is TechnoBlade” The announcer said. Tommy nervously smiled at the dumb name his brother had signed himself up for. His picture came on, instead of something practical he wore a bore like mask, resembling the one tommy made for him when he was little.

He facial expression was blank, He wasn’t wearing his glasses, though his eyes were still glassy.

After the other 8 people of group 9 was announced, the count of the beeping blare through the air. Tommy nervously watched on, he hadn’t even noticed Phil had walked in and started staring at his eyes. 

Two people had died at this point, one from slipping and the other from a sneak attack for a tall man with a hood that covered his face. He had placed a long plank between them as the beeper when off. He had stabbed the sword clean through him before he was able to even move. 

It shot across the map to Techno, He was branching down to the middle island, no one had even thought to go there yet. As he reached there, he began to look through the chests.

He picked out some glowing blue armour and quickly equipped it, He stuck his head in the chest again, someone was running up behind him, The camera caught the side of his eye as he spun around, it was rage, a disgusting red velvet rage, coating himself with a thirst to murder. 

He swung his sword straight through the person’s chest, it glided through effortlessly. Phil couldn’t help but cheer out in excitement but all he could think of the massacre he would watch his brother commit. 

Soon it was a 1v1

Him vs the guy with the hood, He was sneaking around the map, The low tone of the chests being restocked caught him off guard and he dug his hand in the chest. Pulling out a purple orb. 

He then got pulled back by the cape, snapping out of the trance, He face was slashed and his mask fell clean off. The fear over his face was non existent, it was that same rage , he grabbed his ankle and pulled him down yet he didn’t budge, Techno was kicked of the edge.

The air in the room was silent and Phil goes pale. The hooded figure waited for the “ROUND WON” cheer from the crowed behind the barriers of the island. 

Yet it never came, But what did, was a purple orb flying from the void into the middle of the land. Techno silently walked calmly behind him, He tapped him on the back, making the hooded figure spin around. Techno held him by the neck tightly and walked to the edge.

The man struggled but his weapons dropped and his face was visible. Techno whispered something in his ear with a smile. and dropped him off the edge, a deafening scream from the other echoed though the land. 

Techno picked up his mask and stood walking around. The noise “ROUND WON’ finally ran through.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first week of the tournament was over, Techno had one every single one, He wouldn’t be playing for the next week until Friday, Where he would be in the finals.

Tommy was still grounded but he hadn’t hurt himself for the weeks' techno had been gone for, almost like he’d forgotten, or moved on from it. 

Phil acted like nothing was happening, like how his eldest is risking his life, the middle is getting into trouble with landowners every other day and the ‘troubled youngest’ 

Tom kept his eyes on the people around him, they conversed about nothing and seemed to enjoy it “Can I see tubbo today?” Phil looks at him and bites his tongue “Be back by 5” 

Tommy smiles and thanks to him, leaving the table and slipping on his shoes, eventually going out of the front door. 

He walks down the street, He goes into a secluded part into the woods and starts to climb up rusty steps to the old treehouse techno and Tommy found when they were little.

Sitting there for a while, picking at the wood planks the floor was made out of, When he closed his eyes he saw his brother fighting, blood covering him, the crimson liquid clotting the top of his cape was the thick white trim covers the neck.

then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box. Once he opened it, it was already displaying a fight, it just to happened the person got their head taken clean off, it toppled and the body fell, slumping onto the floor and fizzling out of existence while dropping its loot. 

He winced back, putting it on the side. He took off a fuzzy red jumper and wrapped it up into a ball, resting his head on the thing.   
The cold bit at his arms already but it didn’t bother him too much. He just kept himself warm with his natural body heat. He saw the people fighting mercilessly. think about this when they come home… most wouldn’t go home. 

If techno comes home… what would he think… about all the family he has ruined from killing peoples brothers, sisters and friends. What would Tommy do if techno got killed? He would be so angry at the murderer. 

Tommy turned his attention to the ceiling, catching a glimpse of a dark thing rush across the top. He bit his tongue and sat up. The darkness had set in, It had to be passed 5 by now. 

Tommy closed the device and put on his jacket, rushing down the steps and onto the street, in a quick jog towards his home. 

He opened the door to see the lights were all off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tommy had called around the house, it was decided that they all had gone to bed, it was a normal fact that Tommy never came home at the deadline.

For awhile Phil was irritated when he did this but eventually, Tommy would get a ‘don’t do it again’ and given no dessert after dinner. 

Tommy stood in the kitchen, humming nonsense. A little tap on the window snapped him out of the empty head. He scanned the wide window that showed him the outdoors.

He saw a masked man crouching, his mask was slightly lopsided showing his mouth. He mouthed “Let me in” 

Tommy turned the key and opened the door, letting dream in. Dream enters and slips his mask, placing it onto the table. “Have you seen Techno?” Tommy said with slight concern that went over dream’s head completely “How could I not, George won't stop talking about him” He said, now rolling his eyes.

From the bottom left to the top of the right eye, the lid was deep but healed scar. “I can’t help but think that he will fall or mess up,” Tommy says calmly almost losing his own ‘mask’ He wouldn’t tell Phil or Wilbur about the complete anxiety it has been causing him. They were probably feeling worse anyways, he would only be bothering him if he talked with him about it.

“Tommy?” Dreams hands on his shoulder “Are you okay? You’ve zoned out like two times” Tommy met Dream’s dark green eyes, they were naturally glassy. “I’m fine” He stepped back a bit “Ok then…” There was a sinking silence “Tea?” Dream answers instantly, “That’d be great”.

Tommy turns, gushing water pours out the tap, He catches a few cup fulls in his kettle. then turning it off, He stops the tap and lights the oven. Placing the orange kettle on the fire. 

“Should be a few minutes.” Dream nods then look around “So, hows Phil and Wil?” Tommy is phased out again, picturing his life were Techno dies. “Tommy?”.

Tears begin to thread his eyes, he had an intense thought, where it was him and techno fighting in the sky wars duels, That wasn’t the scary part, It was how the look Techno gave him. Like he was nothing but dog shit he had just stepped in and was looking down at in pure disgust. 

Then the next part was him walking over there that same look, and then the piercing feeling of the sword that would be poking out the other side of him. 

The kettle was beginning to boil, it made a high whistling “Tommy, the kettles boiling." Tommy was wide-eyed, staring down to the kettle but not seeing anything around him, he put his arms out to reach for the hands that held the sword, instead of with two hands he gripped the burning kettle with a force, instantly blister-ing his hands. 

Tommy dropped it instantly but the damage was already done, the water splashed out onto the floor, the droplets of the boiling water hitting his face. Dream pushed him back from the water and turned on the tap, putting his hands under freezing water.

“What was that?” Phil’s voice called from the top of the stairs. “Leave them under for a few minutes, then put them in bandages.” 

He puts his mask back on and rushes out the door quickly, Phil gets to the kitchen “What did you do!” He rushes over to help his son. firstly picking up the kettle, then checking in on Tommy. “It was an accident, I was trying to make tea,” Phil thought to himself “Why you hate tea” Tommy shrugged “I was thirsty”

“Are you ok?” Tommy nods and Phil gives a relieved sigh “I’m glad also, why are you back to late” Tommy looks away not having an answer “Sorry for making you worry.”  
Phil pets him on the head “If your going to stay out this late, at least be safe” 

Tommy nods once, showing he's taken in the information. 

After a while, Tommy had his hands put in some loose-ish  
bandages and went to bed. he couldn’t sleep, He looked at the picture frame, the blade poking out. He felt hopeless, he couldn’t even make basic tea without messing it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very appreciated. If you have and ideas or thoughts about the story so far ide love to know! I want this to be the best it can be so it would be great if you can help me with that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Days flew by rapidly, The day of the finals appeared. Tommy, Phil, Tubbo and Wilbur sat in the living room. Tommy and Tubbo on the floor while Phil pottering around trying to keep the focus off the screen and Wilbur reading some old book he found on the street on the sofa.

The count down suddenly read “00:10” 

got lower…

and lower…

until the theme started, but it was more upbeat, They went off the basic rules, Panning around the islands. It had closeups of the contestant’s faces. the twelfth face was Techno’s himself. He was described as ‘the most ruthless killer they’ve had in decades’ That was furthest from the truth… He wasn’t a  
*murderer* He was a player… in a deadly game? 

It’s a death sentence to even sign up, Its surprising people still choose to nominate themselves. Tommy saw nothing in   
Technos face. Just that face of disgust. Tommy wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them closer to his chest. 

The beeper went off, they were already equipping their items, while techno was almost in the middle. There was someone behind him. Before she could begin to swing to hit him Techno had already spun around, slashing her open.

Her body fizzled out, he began rummaging around in her remains, picking out a few potions and other a bow. He looked around for the next victim, spotting a shorter man packing boatloads of loot into his backpack, hoping to get away to his island to sort out the good to the bad times.   
Techno gets behind him silently, raising his leg, he boots him into the void. He wasn’t given a chance to even fight back. all of the loot falls into the void with him. Techno spins his head around looking again, He felt a piercing feeling through his arm. 

He looks to the lower left of his arm to see a sharp arrow that had glided through his armour into his arm. He grabs it by the neck and rips it out, letting out a trail of blood. He moved   
undercover from the threat of more arrows.

He checked down onto his wrist at a little device that the game runners gave him, he saw it read ‘4 PLAYERS LEFT’ 

He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to win!

or dead

…

He had to win.

He saw it drop to ‘3 PLAYERS LEFT’ 

and left the cover, looking for the brave archer. 

He saw the lady responsible, she was standing there, sorting out her things, finishing putting on her items “HEY!” A distant shout the small mics dotted around the islands pick up. It snaps her attention to where the shout came from. 

It was Techno aiming the bow at her, He let go and flew into her skull neatly, knocking her backwards with a crunch, her neck must have broke on her way down. 

‘2 PLAYERS LEFT’

The blue walls around the 13 islands began to crumble, showing the live audience, it was the first time they had done this since the fourth tournament.

He looked out at the crowd of faces, hundreds of thousands come to see them kill each other. He couldn’t help but judge them. They were cheering and screaming. It was impossible to concentrate. 

He looked around all the islands but couldn’t find anything, He sees the buzz of the chest being refiled. He waited for a moment to see if he could trick them by thinking he was going to them. 

He fell into the false sense of security. He began to scan through the chests, swapping out a poorly made bow for a well made looking one, He had picked out a few of the life-saving pearls and pocketed them. He moved to the next chest and buried his head into it like an idiot. 

He didn’t even notice to the person creeping behind him. Or the sword that sank into his skin and his body. The crowd was silent and the young man in a dark blue hoodie with the letters a red dot on the back of his jumper.

Techno felt like he was uncontrollably shaking, that he’d felt nothing like this Phil let out a devastating cry, making Wilbur look up and drop his book.

Tommy felt blood rush through his ears and tubbo, tubbo got up to leave the room, he felt sick from the air in a seconds   
notice.

The man turned and help up his sword, but Techno wasn’t done yet, He staggered up, holding his own sword yet putting it down carefully, he hadn’t used them yet, he hadn’t needed too. Because of the mask being his item they let him pick a ready item from the storage, He picked them out of his picked and with one arm held him still, and with the other slid the deep blade deep through his neck, from left to right.

For a moment he struggled, even pulling off Techno’s mask with desperation, knowing he was going to die either way. Blood covered his face, like how Tommy saw it. 

The dying man choked out the last words that loosely resembled a sentence. The body faded, Techno got up,   
holding the bloody dagger in his hand, saying ‘look at me, I’m a winner’ What through Tommy off though, out of everything a 15-year-old should see was that wide, sick smile drawn across Techno’s face. A winners smile… A killer… 

That what he was… a ruthless murderer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Techno soon arrived home, in a matter of hours even. They had fixed up his back pretty well. He was lucky to not get seriously hurt. 

That timid knock on the door, making Phil leap up and get to the door in a matter of seconds, maybe even less. “I’m so glad your home” Then Phil wrapping his arms around Technos body.

He had taken off his cape and had it tied around his arm in a sling from where he was shot by the arrow. “I’m s-so tired” He ushered Techno in and into the living room. Wilbur went to hug him as well, this time more careful of his visible wounds. “You had us all worried sick” Wilbur said while burying his head into techno. He missed the hugs. 

Techno looked at Tommy, expecting a hug too but Tommy just stared at him with a searching look, he wasn’t going to press it though, He sat down onto the soda, He closed his eyes and felt like he was going to fall asleep instantly. 

He felt someone sitting next to him, resting their head on his shoulder, he expected it to be Tommy from his history of   
enjoying to cuddle up to people. 

He opened his eyes slightly to peek at Tommy but saw Wilbur almost completely asleep, he couldn’t find Tommy in the room either.

*******************

Later that night, Techno had retired to his bed. Tommy had been lying awake. Thoughts of his brother slaughtering those people haunt him.

He begins to fall asleep when he heard a deafening scream, making him jump up. He looked around slipping out of bed. searching for the noise, wondering if Wilbur was writing a new song and had gotten frustrated. 

He found the source, it was techno’s room. He opened the door to see Techno starting to die down from the screaming but was sobbing, clutching his chest.

Phil moved passed Tommy, closing the door too, shutting Tommy out. He had only seen Techno cry a few times. Twice when they were small, and once when Techno was Tommy’s age, He had a sudden outburst and some person hit him at school. Tommy had followed him to behind the building where he saw him crouching and sobbing quietly.

Yet they have never been as bad as that. The image of Techno sobbing so loudly, full of pain. Tommy went back to his room. He heard faint crying and Phil comforting him. 

He felt selfish for even thinking that ‘Phil wouldn’t do that for him’ Or was he thinking realistically. He wouldn’t ask him in the morning either way.

By the time it was actually morning Tommy had slept through it. It was almost 11 Am, Techno timidly knocked on the door “Tommy?” There was no answer. “T-T-Tommy? Hello??” He couldn’t hear an answer so he turned the doorknob and saw he was completely asleep. 

Techno had a new feeling when he saw Tommy… Almost   
anger… 

He knew Tommy had seen him last night, Possibly the whole family. Though it was a blur, Seeing the faces of the people that he killed was understandably mortifying


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weeks continued to grow longer, Tommy became increasingly distant to the others, sometimes not coming downstairs for days at a time, only popping down for a drink, snack and to show he hasn’t died. 

Techno felt frustrated, He knew it was his fault but didn’t know what he did, it was getting so annoying to bare. Techno, more aggressively than he had meant to, knocks the door. 

“Who is it?” Tommy says emptily “Can I come in?” There was a pause for Tommy. He puts away his old phone that he kept for emergencies in his old school bag. “I don’t know, can you?” He says with a semblance of sarcasm. 

Techno opens the door, He saw the mess of the room. “Jesus, did something die in here?” There was a muted but still  
prominent ‘gone off’ smell that had sunk into the room. 

“How are you?” Tommy nods like its an answer. “Fine…” Techno feels the awkward tension between them “I want to go on a walk, You coming?” Tommy shakes his head and picks his phone up again. “No thanks” 

The older boy sighs with a glare at Tommy beginning to form. “That was rhetorical” Tommy slowly peeled himself off the bed and said loosely “Of course it was”.

They soon left the house without much thought in where they were actually going, But they did find a lovely little path that was almost like an archway with fines and overgrown flowers spiralling up the neck of the branches.

“So, why are you being so distant” It took Tommy a moment to answer the question, He was tracing his eyes along with the stalks of the winding of the plants. 

“Tommy, are you listing.” Tommy turned away, stopped walking and squatted down near the edge. Tommy’s face was a  
peaceful gaze, looking at the little ladybug crawling across a wild daisy. 

Techno stood behind him, unimpressed. “T-Tommy” He had been going good with suppressing his stutter but it began to fumble. 

A few more times of his calling brother's name, He finally had enough. He leaned over Tommy completely and squished the bug with his index finger and thumb, wiping off the remains on his trousers. 

Tommy’s body spins around “Hey, what the fuck!” Techno  
attempts to get his words out but couldn’t form the right  
sentence to show what he meant “You err- that ahh” He struggles and starts gesturing with his hands.

“You always ruin things” Tommy walks off angrily, That was a dick move… but he wouldn’t listen! But he didn’t need to kill a ladybug for it.

Techno tried to catch up with Tommy yet never was able to quite get there. They were at the edge of the walk, it was a little cliff with a small drop but with enough force, the worst you could do is a broken leg. 

Tommy sat at the edge, his back pressed against a tall tree. Techno sat next to him, with some distance. “I’m s-sorry,” Techno says quietly.  
“You didn’t need to kill it Techno”, Techno didn’t have anything to say back, to be honest, he agreed. “I j-just got frustrated” Tommy draws in his legs. 

“What did you see when you dreamt last night…” Techno felt his throat burn he didn’t want to talk about it but weirdly felt  
obligated “I saw… s-so many things… things I wish I have never done” Without missing a beat Tommy chimes in “You saw the people you killed, right?” Techno looks over at him. “Yes”.

“Why didn’t you hesitate… for any of the kills?” Now that Techno thought about it, he didn’t hesitate. At the moment it was completely thrilling. Like nothing he's ever felt before and something inside craved to feel that adrenaline rush all over again. “Because… I enj-joyed it.” Tommy felt sick, that's what he dreaded. 

“I’m s-still the same p-p-person Tommy” He reaches out his shoulder but Tommy leans away. “Don’t touch me!” He said and Tommy got up. Leaving Techno alone by the old tree.

minutes turned into hours, He realised that Tommy won't be coming back, he needed to go home soon too, Phil will be  
worried. 

“He's a tough kid, you can’t deny it,” A smug voice from behind techno says “W-what did you s-say to him” It was obvious by the tone of Dreams voice he was smiling “I didn’t say anything this time, Tommy is just growing up, getting his own opinions.” there was a pause so he could think of something snarky “It just so happens he's not fond of a murderer” 

Techno turns his head “I’m n-not a murderer, I-i played the game and I w-w-won” Dream sighs “When it comes down to it my friend, There were people, you killed them now they’re dead, gone, and not coming back.” 

Techno picks at the grass on the floor, it was healthy lime green, it darkened around the base of the trunk though, the brown sunk into the old brown neck of the tree aged as it went up, deeper and deeper woven lines by time, threading through it. 

“And w-what have you been up t-to then, other than l-l-looming over my brother like an s-storm cloud” Dream sighed, “I think me and Tommy get on quite well actually, that could because of the lack of murders I’ve done in front of him though.” He nudges Techno thinking that what he said was a funny joke. 

“Other than that, I've started my own place. there are even  
travellers that are settling down and building their own home.” Dream looks over at techno and says seriously “If you get fed up with living with your dad, tell me and I’ll let you stop by, I think you’d like it”

Techno rolls his eyes “I w-wont take p-pity shit from you”

Dream stands up and stretches a bit, “suit yourself” He wanders back into the woods, probably in the direction of his campsite.

Techno gets back home shortly after, the night was uneventful, though Tommy and Techno weren’t really on speaking terms at the moment. He headed to bed.

His night he dreamt that the pearl just slipped, he was hanging off the edge, one hand dangling while the other was holding onto the ledge with determination. 

The hooded man leant over the edge and put his arm out for Techno to grab, He was his face, It was Tommy, he had his caring blue eyes filled with love and a sincere smile. “Thank you” Techno, with the spare grabs on with the other hand,  
finally letting the knuckles of his left-hand rest. 

“I guess when they say I’m like you, they weren’t lying” Tommy lets go, letting Techno plummet to the ground, He woke up in a sweat, The sudden feeling of falling that made him squirm leaves. He gets up from the bed and into the hallway. 

His eyes closed and from memory he walks into the bathroom, closing the door after him. He turns the tap on and lets the sound of rushing water take him. The noise droned through the air. He felt the water get more violent but still had his eyes shut tight. 

The droplets hit his foot, making him wince back from the sudden chill. though didn’t turn off the water. He opened his eyes and stared into the mirror. The walls felt like they were pulsating, beating backwards and forwards, The water went up further in a matter of moments, reaching his knees. Though he kept his eyes focused on the mirror. 

It was him, but in his Sky wars outfit, Blood drenching him and that evil, evil smile. The one you’d see on a serial killer after  
being caught after the thrill of a chase. 

His skin felt tight, The water got to his waist, The reflection changes into the many people that he had slaughtered, he had all their names and faces ingrained in his head. they flicked  
rapidly, the water began to get to his neck, now the water  
started to drizzle through the roof, what went from the light downpour became a pool sinking into the water already. 

Soon his body was submerged, he planned to just swim up but he couldn’t move, he started to struggle, His whole body and beyond was placed into the water, He tried to hold his breath, but out of instinct took a deep inhale of water and  
begins to choke. 

He feels the water drain into his lungs, filling them like poison, Nails around his throat were his hands are clawing at to try to stop. 

He felt so scared, the water was going to kill him, he was going to die, it was going to happen this time, he would die alone, in the bathroom he drowned in.

He felt his legs loosen up, and began to kick up, flailing  
helplessly, With little force, the roof of the bathroom kicked off, More water, So much more water. 

Fishes surrounded him. He felt like he was always on the verge of getting to the top but the water was too much, he put his hand up, and let his body go numb.

The jolting of someone shaking him wakes him, He's in the arms of his father again, He was stoking his hair whispering  
supportive mumblings. 

It happened again… those bad dreams… the same one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos it means a lot to me :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Weeks slowly turn into months, four months. Four months pass and it feels all the same. Techno left for good, wanting a better life on a small farm down west, For the first few weeks Phil was a little off but he began to cheer up slightly, starting to smile more, then joke around and now he was like he was when techno was still here.

Techno was fine though, he hadn’t written to them since, they weren’t allowed any electronics so they have to think outside the box.

Wilbur was in his room, he was on his knees searching underneath the bed, running his head from left to right gently over the old, dusty carpet.

He was searching for a small bottle brown bottle, he suspected it fell off his bed in the middle of the night, he didn’t want Tommy getting his hands on the small oval pills, He felt his hand run over a hard plastic object. 

He grabs it firmly and pulls out. it was the suspected case. He turned his head and put it on the bedside table. At least Tommy would know if he came in not touch. 

Tommy had got into the habit of seeing an object and picking it off the ground and looking in it or at least inspecting it closely. 

There was a knock on the door, It waited for a moment “Come in” Phil poked his head in and smiled “Heya Wilbur, Come downstairs, lunch is nearly ready”.

Usually, it would be Techno’s job to escort Wilbur and Tommy downstairs for a meal but since he left for the farms, Phil took it into his own hands.

Wilbur agreed and Phil left, he nearly felt bad for not helping with Tommy more, He had closed off, He must really miss Techno to be this quiet. 

He wondered if he would be like this when he left, It was now early June, he remembered circling a date of the 29th of June. That would be the day he left. Now, it was only the 5th but it was slowly approaching, It was nerve-wracking sure but this was for the best. 

It was a poorly planned event but this is the only outcome that wouldn’t end in a rift through the family. She was due on the 5th of July. They had barely scraped enough money to get a very sad and run-down house, but it would due for the three of them. 

He was nervous to no end yet couldn’t be more excited to meet her finally, Soon after Him and his soon to be a wife would silently and quickly elope and they would be a happy family. 

They both haven’t thought of a name yet, They would soon though. This was the closet thing he felt to happiness in a very long time. When he first found out he was stressed, not knowing what to do he began three jobs, two part-time and 1 fill time.

It took four months for him to nearly collapse with three jobs, and failing grades in his school. He ended up dropping the job in the small bakery and stayed with the other two, he got his grades up to a ‘forgivable’ but still failed most of his classes for the hundred days of falling asleep in their lessons. 

He was not very popular amongst the many teachers, only a few knew his position, in-home and with him and sally.

His father doesn’t even know he's leaving yet, nobody knows except two teachers, his small friend group and techno knowing the basic story.

He met her briefly on the last day, he wasn’t sure at first, maybe still isn’t but at the end of their interaction, he seemed to warm up to her more. 

He brushed off his knees and walked from his bed to the door, closing it, hearing it click shut. He saw Tommy exiting his room, leaving the door wide open. He was halfway down the stairs at the time. Just a bit of snooping didn’t hurt anyone, right?

He saw until he was out of sight, he wouldn’t be made to eat downstairs like usual so it gave him a few minutes to look. He firstly poked his head in, suspiciously. He smelt like there had been burning wood, and metal but the rusty smell. it made the taste of metal also fill the mouth. He instinctively opened Tommy’s closet. 

finding some old looking for clothes, a pile of bloody shirts and an old shoebox. “Jesus Christ” Wilbur muttered. He took the shoe box quickly, closing the doors. He would confront Tommy soon about it. He had to do some explaining. 

He snuck out of the room, opening his own and placing the box on a table, throwing a jumper over it to hide it slightly. 

He closed the door once more, now creeping down the stairs silently, coming to the edge of the kitchen.

Wilbur smiles slightly and says to his father “Can I take mine to go? I want to see my friends” Phil looked out the window to the left of him, checking the weather, it was a beautiful summer   
afternoon “Be back by 7” Wilbur smiles and grabs the ham sandwich from the plate and thanks to his father quickly. 

He took off down the street, sandwich in the process of being eaten. He took down a little ally that stretched down far, it gets narrower. He had to go by a side shuffle, his back pressed against the stone wall and scooting across the other. He soon got to the other side and was met with a little shack, and a campfire in front, 

Three of his friends sat outside laughing until one smiled and waved him over. “Heeey man!” The second youngest laughed. “Hey, Quackity” The others greeted him silently, “I think the   
dinosaur wants to talk with you” Quackity smiles and a voice calls from the very near shack “I’m only 21!” Wilbur nods and smiles “Thanks for the heads up, keep some marshmallows for me, ok?” They didn’t answer, going back to their loud and cheerful conversation. 

Wilbur found himself in the shack, He sat lazily on a   
a re-holstered chair that the man himself found in an alley that he took a liking too. 

“You wanted to speak with me?.” The strange man with long spiralling horns stand up and looks at Wilbur eye level. 

“How is she?” Referring to sally, “Great, she’s planning her way out of her home right now.” schlatt nodded “If you need money, please contact me at any-“ Wilbur cuts him there “For the last time, I refuse to take money from you” He didn’t want to depend on his friend for that too, he already did so much for him emotionally, it wouldn’t be fair to make him responsible for his mistake. 

Schlatt sighs at his stubborn friend, “just don’t be shy to ask for anything”. Wilbur looks at the walls of the badly made hut they had made almost 3 years ago, they had laminated photos stapled onto the foamy third wall, behind schlatt and the furthest from Wilbur.

“Is there anything else?” Schlatt turns to the small table next to his chair “We’ve had a new hint from Dream, he's hidden the next clue.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wilbur had his friends behind him as they looked at the tall electric green fence with large spikes at the top.

“They really don’t want anyone coming in,” Quackity said while stepping away to see if there were any holes or gaps in the  
fencing “How did that slippery green fucker get into here in the first place.” now Wilber chiming in. 

A new member of the group, Eret had stopped by for this   
‘hunting’ trip. He seemed pretty trustworthy too, But schlatt is hesitant to bring him in.

Quackity soon called through the conversation “Ey slackers c’mere” they turned their attention to him, he had pulled back fairly large hedge to reveal a fairly small hole in the fence. 

They go investigate it, nobody could fit in it… They were thinking about taking it out to see if the fence would be turned off so they could snip the hole a bit bigger but Wilbur perked up slightly when he had a realisation “I have a younger brother who could probably help” He looked around at his friends kind of hoping for the slight validation. 

“Yeah sure, let’s not tell schlatt about this though”.

They all agreed to hide it from their leader, later that night   
Wilbur, Tommy and Phil were sitting at the table, eating their dinners contently. Phil was trying to make up the silence about telling them both about his mostly uneventful and boring day.

Wilbur tried to look interested but Tommy made no effort, once he was done he got up and headed to the sink. “I was thinking Tommy could come out with me and some old friends, like the old days. I don’t know when he was last outside” 

“No thanks, I’m busy” 

“With what exactly?” Phil says starting to believe the outing would be good for Tommy. 

“I don’t know but I’ll figure it out” 

Phil hides his smirk from the silly answer and decides for his son “Just for a bit Tommy, then you can come home. It’ll be good for you”  
Tommy knew the more he complained the worse time he would have, “What are you planning on doing?” Phil said, now turning to Wilbur. “uhh ice-cream, and then going downtown” Phil nodded with approval at this plan “As long as you don’t see that green dickhead, I see no problem.”

Phil didn’t like swearing unless it comes to the referring to his old ‘friend’ that Phil had a burning disgust for. “We won’t”

Soon the plans were settled, at 1:30 PM they would leave and be back by 10 pm. Wilbur was in his room, looking up at the ceiling, he was contemplating if this was morally wrong, It could be, but he's helping Tommy help his friends, so really it isn’t that bad. 

Wilbur found himself looking in the lower-left corner where he had the jumper draped across the box, he sat up almost   
cartoonishly, in a single and swift motion. 

He flicked the small lamp light on, it illuminated the small area around him but not the entire room. 

He goes over to the box and picks it up, placing it onto the bed and plopping himself down next to it. he flicked the small latch open, the hard but was over now. 

He slowly opened it but was slightly in awe of the objects that laid there collecting dust. Inside were around 5 letters   
addressed to him, two handmade and painted masks and a little bee broach.

He tipped them all out, looking at the dull broach first. It was a solid metal bee, with worn-out but faintly stained paint, for its eyes was a small shard of glass, probably resembling a   
diamond. 

then he moved onto the masks, one was from when he was eight, he had found himself copying the people around him, it's just so happened the few times Wilbur and Tommy had gone to play over dreams house, he was making his own masks. 

He even let Tommy make one of his own. It was a clumsily made reck of paint, paper mache and glue. 

The second was a gift he had gotten from Dream for his ninth birthday, If Phil knew it was still in the house he would have thrown it away a long time ago, He refuses to have anything even remotely linked to him in his home.

Lastly were the letters, He picked them out one by one, he saw it was technos handwriting, he opened it and read a few   
sentences.

“Dear Tommy, I hope this letter finds you well, I apologies for not writing more often or to the others either. Work has been too intense as of late.”  
It continued until the last chapter 

“P.S Tommy, if Wilbur leaves abruptly don’t worry, he had a plan.”

He heard walking through the corridor and he rushed to think it was Tommy, he knew, he obviously knew. He rushed the things back in and shoved it under his bed. While on his side he realised the light was still on but it was too late, the door creaked open.

He laid very still, He heard a low hum. It was Phil, thank god. He felt a hand brush on his forehead like Phil was trying to check up on him but gave up midway through. He turned off the lamp and whispered “goodnight”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The soft crunch of tiny twigs being demolished underneath Wilbur’s feet was a nice and warm feeling. Tommy,   
Quackity and Eret followed behind Wilbur. Eret, Who was almost the oldest was attempting to talk to Tommy, Who was as usual as social as ever.

Wilbur ignored Tommy’s behaviour, When he got a hold of Tommy alone he would ask about the many bloodied shirts. He caught a glimpse of his younger brother in the corner of his eye.

Something struck a weird and unsettling cord with him, He didn’t look like the Tommy he knew anymore. His hair had slightly darkened and the lack of hair cut made his fair flop in front of his face lazily.

He could see his younger brothers lips though, they were faint, dry and cracked. like he hadn’t drunk in decades, He ignored it though, deciding it wasn’t worth upsetting him, at least at this very moment. 

The overarching gate loomed above them, with a heavy look to it “I’ll go find that hole” Quackity turns and leaves, Eret instinctively turns and leaves with Quackity. Tommy stared at the fence “What are we doing here Wilbur?” Tommy didn’t turn to look at him still but Wilbur could see his eyes. 

Maybe it was him, but he knew they looked duller than usual, the once pure baby blue was traded for a duller greyer blue, it was almost a pathetic impression on what Tommy actually looked like. “I need to get something, but we can’t so we’re asking you” Tommy turns to Wilbur. “I don’t think we should be going through there”.

Wilbur slightly clenches his jaw but relaxes it instantly afterwards “Please, I hardly ask of you.” Wilbur begins to stay but cuts himself off with the thought there and got reminded of the shirts. 

“Don’t be angry but I looked in your closets” 

There was the face of Tommy's plain and totally unfazed face go to an alarmed and worried glare and without a beat go back to the now less convincing plain face. 

“It’s theatrical, me and Tubbo were…” He thinks of an excuse but comes up dry” “It’s a misunderstanding, it’s not my blood” On one hand Tommy could be lying about it, It is most probably is his blood but if it isn’t, that's the more worrying part.

If it wasn’t his, whose was it?

“Can you not lie to me,” Wilbur said in a flat and monotone, Putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder which he had the involuntary movement of moving it back. “Tommy you can talk to me, I will listen” He didn’t want to though, he wanted to be done so he will get paid sooner.

“Found it guys” Tommy turns to see what the hole he was supposed to go through, at least that's what he had linked to be his role.

Tommy got on his knees and began to crawl on his knees through, he felt a faint but sharp pain scratch across his back from a loose but of barb wire that caught him on the back.

He winced back in a slight shock from the pain. He got completely through and looked at quackity “What am I supposed to be getting?” Quackity looks at his notes which came in the form of a crumpled piece of paper he had shoved into his pockets. 

“I wear striped sweaters and have a real green thumb. My favourite things are flowers. My home is shared with family and we all work together. We live beneath our queen's decree. When I die it hurts you too now tell me what am I?” 

Tommy thinks “A… bee?” Quackity shrugs “that what Wilbur came up with, that is his main job”. Tommy looks into the assortment of things in the private property. His back is slunk down, keeping low down and near the fence. 

He peered in the glass window of what looked to be 9 beehives in a greenhouse with slots in the roof for more airflow. Tommy goes in, it smelt like raw honey, and weirdly like tubbo… 

He shook off the strange thought and carried on, looking around the room. He looks at the hive on the furthest left and furthest away from him. 

There was a worrying feeling that sank into his throat, He picked it up and read the note that laid on top.

“You’ve done the hard bit now Tommy, find the prize” How did he know he would be there? Wilbur only wanted him to come through the fence and get the item but no way he could have predicted him going. 

Tommy began searching, finding a glove nearby the hive and knew what he had to do. Tommy put on the glove, shaking it first to wipe off the possible bees that resided inside. 

He put his hand on the lip and pulled back, almost instantly he spotted a small trowel with another letter. 

He slid his hand in, he felt little a little pricking feel on his wrist, then another, then another. He felt his hand grasp the trowel and pull it out, The loud thudding of a glass window being hit on made his head search for the noise. He found a person in a light blue uniform looking pretty pissed.

Tommy slipped out the door, he debated as the person began to strut at them angrily… He looked to the right and saw a glimpse of the others, they were gesturing to run. 

Tommy looked up at the older man in the eyes “This is private property, I’m calling the police!” Tommy, now with motive took off running away, it didn’t take long for the man to try to catch up to him, He slid under the gap quickly and ran from the group though they soon caught up behind him. 

They slowly stopped behind the same alley where they wouldn’t be spotted. Wilbur laughs at the slight absurd feeling he had. He knew Tommy wasn’t fond of following by the rules but didn’t know he had the guts to run from them. 

“I like this on Wilbur, I think we should bring him more often.” Quackity jokes but Wilbur begins to think it wasn’t too much of a bad idea. He wouldn’t be hanging out with them for a while and they’ll need a replacement soon when he leaves with sall’.

Maybe he’ll have a chat about it with Schlatt.

After the excitement they agree that it was a slight bust of a mission but was fun to watch, Tommy kept the trowel and note a secret though, he read it later at night when he was the only one up.

“Now you’ve got stung, treat yourself to a mud bath and fight the key” 

Tommy couldn’t care less and looked at his arm, the swelling had gone down but it still itched a little when he thought about it, Tommy put his head on the pillows and turned himself off.

Maybe an hour or 2 later he was awoken on the warm summer night by a slow knock on his window.

The latch looked busted and on the window cill was a dirty key and written over the old note in now blue ink instead of black was “Thought you deserved it” 

He got up and studied the key, it was a beautiful looking thing, it looked like it was made of a kind of wood   
with a thin yarn woven into it. 

It was around a dark brown, 2 inch key with a 2D detailed box on the top showing the same design of dreams masks.

He put it into his sock draw, putting his head down on his bed deciding that this was a ‘morning Tommy problem’.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wilbur's leg fidgeted, the uneven bopping off the sole of his shoe filled the air with the uncomfortable tapping. He was debating telling his father, it was making him nervous just thinking about it. 

He placed his hands on the desks flat and stretched out, trying to loosen up. He yawns wipes his eyes.

now 3:52 in the morning, He must have been sitting here for 5 hours just plotting out the idea, not even the confirmed action of letting his father know, maybe if he only told him that we were moving out… Then he would have to have a reason, and Phil would want to come over which would be too much of a hassle.

Wilbur looks around behind him, out to his room. He likes how the plain dark navy curtains draped over the windowsill and hung off lazily and the glow in the dark stars Techno glued on his ceiling when he was 9. The colour had drained from them, Once eliminating the sky with the warm haze of light. 

now they were drab and worn out from time, he thought fondly of them, when he was little he would lay on his bed and techno was add more, slowly making constellation,  
making the ceiling full with different sized stars. His favourite memory though, was when he wasn’t finished with one and it looks like it had bled into a pre-existing one, they would sit there for hours making new constellations and joking around.

Wilbur sometimes had those moments where he realised how much he missed Techno… He missed him so much. On nights like this, he would usually lay awake planning to run away to his farm. 

Wilbur put his head down in his arms, wresting them on the table and felt the heavy air fizzle out and his leg stop bouncing.

In the morning he felt the heavyweight on his chest, he set the alarm clock, it was 2:21 PM. Wilbur looked at himself and decided on the clothes he was wearing were clean enough.

He slipped out of the chair and opened the door, now stepping out into the corridor he smelt the warm smell of bread being baked, just like how Techno made it. Wilbur quickly got down the stairs and excitedly poked his head into the kitchen. 

His hopeful smile dropped when he saw Phil needing the second batch of dough. Tommy was in the back garden swinging on the tire, at least he was going out now. 

It had been almost 3 weeks, now being the 27th it felt like everyone knew, he was being paranoid, he usually is in times like these.

Schlatt was disappointed that they couldn’t finish the job but knew that Dream would continue to give more clues. 

Wilbur sits at the table and rests his chin in the palm of his hand as he rests his elbow on the table. “How did you sleep?” Phil said while beginning to turn his brain off and go into ‘autopilot’. “I slept fine, has Tommy ate today?” Phil nodded and mumbled “Just lunch though” Wilbur sighed and got up, going up to the glass door, “Going to talk to Tommy”, the was a quiet murmur of “that's nice”.

Wilbur exited the door, wondering near Tommy until he got directly in front of him “Heya Toms” Tommy kicked off the tree and swung a little from left to right. He didn’t enjoy the name but didn’t seem to pick up on Wilbur saying it. “Fine” Wilbur waits for him to keep going like he usually does, it would become a rambled mess and then Phil would come in and say something silly and they would all go in for dinner, right?

“Just fine?” Wilbur tried to coax a little conversation out of Tommy. “I talked to Tubbo, Some of his bees escaped and he's sad about it” Wilbur nodded waiting again “And then they got in an argument with their brother” Wilbur sarcastically though ‘wonder how that feels’ “And now they’re not speaking for the night” Tommy finishes “What an eventful day, Tell him I said hey”.

Tommy kicked off again, knowing nothing he had just said actually mattered to Wilbur and he only came to talk so he could make himself feel better. 

Tommy’s attentions turn from where his feet bounced off the ancient oak and into the heavily wooded forest, squinted like he saw an animal, or a trespasser “An animal?” Tommy nods hanging his head and slipping of the tire. “It's getting cold, I’m going to head in for dinner.”

Tommy lets go of the aged rope and it swings slightly from left to right from the last touch. Wilbur’s eyes scan for where Tommy spotted something, anything. 

He looked back at the house window, the outside walls were cold with a thick layer of vines that suffocated it gently. In the windows showed a different story, a warm yellow light, now seeping through the glass made a hazy glare that lit the surrounding area lightly. 

It was a comforting feeling, that warmth. Homely and common, like an old friend or a hug from a parent. He wondered to the glass door quietly and with a slow-motion, not in a rush, Opening the door briefly and sinking in, once again then shutting it behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tommy had the key for a little while now, He kept it in the sock draw, now it was actually safely wrapped for minor protection, though if he dropped it from a high place the sock wouldn’t have helped that much though it made him feel more secure. 

Wilbur had been acting strange, He approached Tommy the other day asking concerned again, going so far as holding his shoulder like some sort comfort. 

Be brought up the ‘strange case of the missing lighters’ Tommy had just brushed off the claim and blamed Techno’s aloofness at times. Tommy had the same wash of guilt when he was little, a memory he had attempted to suppress, and had been doing quite well of it too… until now.

It was a spring day, Tommy was a small child, He wouldn’t have known better, He saw Techno and Wilbur playfully sparing outside, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to join either way. He stumbled around, Techno watched the two older boys play, and would only step in if it got too rough. 

They must have forgotten him at that moment, Tommy didn’t know this at the moment though, all he knew was that he would finally be able to see what was in the forest that was sworn off for him and Wilbur. 

Tommy stumbled along for a bit, He got tired soon though, sat on the green grass in a dark area, it was being to go into the evening, the cold blue met into the deepening orange which then bled into the pink that marked the edges of the sky, framing it nicely.

Around 10 minutes later, Tommy got back up. Brushing the light dirt off his knees were they laid, It then dawned on him, he had no clue were the way home was, The fear swarmed him, he turned a light left, behind the tree. the wrong way.

He swore he heard his brothers call for him, there was a crunch behind Tommy, his head snapped back and he found nothing, Eyes now scanning around him with much concern he went a small right and begin to think he heard them louder…

This time he swore he heard footsteps behind him, yet once he spun back, again it was void of answers. “Tommy!” He heard Wilbur bellow from the woods “Wilby!” Tommy cried out, feeling the tears begin to slip out. 

Tommy began walking to were the voice came from, though this time he was certain, the steps behind him were real. Once again his body turned and a big green monster hovered over him, Its mouth hung open and drool slipped down its chin. 

“WILBY” Tommy cried out again, The thing sparked a white suddenly, Tommy was pulled back by force and covered up in a single motion. 

The air was static, Tommy’s breath was rapid and uneven. His body was covered by a heavyweight, he saw a soft pink braid hang by his head, “a-a-ar-ar-are y-yo-y-you o-ok?”.

Tommy is in complete shock over it, and he was for the rest of the week, month possible the next year. It wasn’t too bad until he heard Techno talking to Wilbur almost two years later that he realised that Techno still had a large scar from where a large explosion had covered his back.

“Tommy are you awake?” Tommy was snapped from his slight trance and calls back “Yeah I’m up” He gets up, strapping a bag on his back, Wilbur had asked to have a picnic today, and Tommy felt lonely at that moment so he agreed silently without much thought yet now he completely regrets it. 

“Come downstairs” Tommy wandered downstairs, he met Wilbur at the foot of the staircase “Ready?” Tommy nodded and they were off, he would keep his appetite for the picnic. 

They left Phil in the house alone, like usual, he usually didn’t mind but now techno was gone he had no-one to speak too, he felt alone now, not just physically but emotionally in his own home. He knew his sons loved him but they weren’t very invested in his own time, Phil tried to help with the others problems first then his own but falls in the trap of going by the list of age and not important, there are moments in time where he completely forgets that Tommy is usually alone, or only plays with tubbo. 

Phil turned on the kettle, waiting for the water to boil and sat down, waiting for his sons to come back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Phil poured himself a shallow cup of tea, steam floated off it with no effort. He sat there for a while until the remaining droplets in the bottom of the cup were stone cold.

now placing the cup onto the side, he went to the coat hooks, lifting up his own and sliding his arms into each hole until it was snugly wrapped around him. as he went towards the door with his left, he picked a straw basket with his right hand. the door effortlessly swung open. 

Now stepping into the outdoors, he wasted no time, losing the door and beginning to walk down a small dirt path that sunk into the deeper forest, that not even techno would be allowed to enter without being supervised. 

Phil wasn’t as skilled as a fighter, though a little bit better than Wilbur. the reason Techno wasn't allowed in alone is that the woods were infamous for their track history of missing people. from local children to normal travellers who wanted to hike. 

they would hear stories of the older generations finding large animal bones, scattered around… though in private they were revealed to be a young teen that went missing months ago at that point. 

they would have been around Tommy's age when he… 

Phil looked up again and saw he was deep in the forest. another thing about it is once the history if known the whole atmosphere it broken. 

Phil crouched down at small blackberries dotted around on a dark green bush, them usually in small purply black clusters. around a quarter full later, Phil found himself on the move again, finding another ripe looking bush, full of beautiful ruby strawberries. Phil bit into a large, almost half the size of his fist. small amounts of juice dribbled onto his hand as he finished it in a few bites. He wiped his hand on his trousers, leaving a small dark mark but continued to pick.

he went back and forth between a few bushes until he made a sizeable improvement in his basket, it now almost brimming over the edge with ripe and fresh fruit. 

Phil starts on the small ‘hike’ back home, he looked to the sky, or what was visible of it. Long branches that stuck out like crud fingers that were suffocated with dark leaves, choking the colour blue out of the sky, it almost appeared to bleed into the ocean like a backdrop.

Phil blinked and he was back in the main path, he looked around and spotted his home, the sky had light strokes of pink, painted into it with much detail. 

he entered his house, the same warm feeling swarmed him, it had already had the homey feeling, even before he had moved in, the sense of a crackling fire and being around family was the same warm feeling, he noticed that the boys weren’t home yet,   
Wilbur must have insisted in the scenic route.

he placed the wicker basket on the side, and placed out a bowl, taking a few handfuls, washing them with chilling water, going then to put them in the light mint green that had greying black cracks but were firm enough together not to leak liquids. 

the door crept open “Sorry that took so long” Wilbur said, calling out into the house, “It's fine, come in the kitchen with me” Wilbur entered, though Tommy was a blur behind him, he ran upstairs, clomping loudly until a loud slam from his door. 

“Tommy?!” Phil stands up with a worried expression. “Ignore him, he's being childish…” Phil eased up only slightly “What did you do wil?” “I didn’t do anything! he's just being sensitive for no reason. I told him the truth”. “Which means?” Wilbur rolls his eyes “Techno was stressed from Tommy's dramatics so he left to get away” They didn’t know why he left, but that certainly wasn’t the reason “Wilbur how could you, that's so rude.” Phil slid passed Wilbur until he was at the floor of the stairs. 

“After I’m done talking with him, you have to apologies. I’m not standing for childish bickering over reasons we don’t know about” Phil couldn’t stomach losing another one of his boys. he's hardly over letting techno go.

he gets to Tommy's door and knocks gently “Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I went for a longgg time, back now :D. 
> 
> If you got any thoughts or criticism for me, please tell me in the comments, ide love to hear any sort of feedback.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Phil opened the door, just enough to see Tommy curled on his bed, back facing the door. His body quivered now and again. 

“Toms?”. No response was heard coherently, maybe a little whisper of a half insult telling him to go away. Phil entered the room fully, closing it behind him then and sitting on the edge of Tommy's bed “Hey, what the matter?’’ He obviously knew but he wanted Tommy's side first.

“go away” a little voice whispered. His face was half-buried in a pillow and his hands and arms were bent so his face was hidden from Phil.

“What did he say?” Tommy sat up, wiping his eyes with the strangely stained shirts. “I’m sorry I drove him away” Phil didn’t know if Tommy had actually convinced himself that the fault was completely his or was thinking he should apologies if that Phil thought that. 

“Don’t be silly, It wasn’t your fault… It was no ones” Phil holds his youngest shoulder supportingly. He finally moves his hand and he sees large red bags under their eyes. 

“Look at this, you’ve gotten all upset.”Phil opens his arms wondering if Tommy would willingly go.

He did. 

Wilbur was never asked to go back into the room, Phil stayed in there for the rest of the night and Wilbur didn’t have the guts to go in there and apologies, not just to Tommy but also in front of Phil.   
A terrifying thought, Things went back to normal. Tommy acted like the hike never happened and repressed it heavily, though it was difficult. 

Tommy was out walking one night, alone. the warm summer evening was nice and soothing. He had to get out after knowing what Wilbur was doing. It was the first time that Tommy actually screamed at someone before. Sure, he's shouted at them but never screamed or at least not that kind of screamed. 

It was full of an anxious, angry and betrayed screech. He had found that Wilbur had taken his special things box, But the worse part was that he refused to apologies, saying things like “You should have told us”. but what took it too far was Wilbur attempting to level Tommy's voice, took his treasured masks and smashed it on the ground without a flinch. 

Tommy promptly walked away, now he was here, in the middle of the forest that was forbidden. If Phil was home, all hell would have broken loose.

“Stop walking so fast, I can hardly keep up!” Tommy turned around to see a familiar face, bending over slightly huffing. 

He slid his mask off to the side a bit and straightened himself out. “So, what happened with the warden?” He hated when he called Phil that, It showed that Dream felt that Tommy was trapped. Which he wasn’t as far as he was concerned.

“Forget about it, hows your camp?” Dream flicks to another tone “Well basically, everyone there is thriving. I think you’d fit in too.” Dream gets closer and folds his arms, not like he was annoyed but that he was trying to feel more confident. 

“You could bring that friend of yours…” He thought of the name for a moment, “Tubbo?” Tommy filled in the blank for him. “Tubbo!” He began again “You could bring Tubbo with you and set up a new home, no dragged down with those mopey bunch”.

“I don’t know…With Techno leaving and Wilbur being…Wilbury. I don’t think Phil could take it.” Dream slid his mask completely off. 

“didn’t somebody tell you?” 

Tommy shook his head

“He's gone. like… gone, gone.” For a moment it didn’t click, A small not understanding smile slowly faded from his face as the reality sunk in. 

That's why he hadn’t written in ages. not because he didn’t care… Because he's gone, gone for good.

“Don’t tell them you know, they’ll get angry for talking to me” 

“Just think about it ok?, You would enjoy it.” He digs into his pocket and pulls out an old map and forces it into the shorter’s hand.

“Go home now, your dinner is going to get cold” 

It was a blur, his mind was fuzzy the entire way over there, for the rest of the week even, but he would find little green sticky notes on his window ceil, it was rushed and nothing he had ever seen before like they were a garbled mess of numbers and letters, combined into one horrible mix.

Today was the day though he made his first choice, to ask his closest and longest friend to go with him. 

They sat in his room awkwardly, they hadn’t spoken in like 2 weeks, Tubbo was admiring the random odd things around his room, like the shelves packed through with old photos and little mementoes.

“You sounded urgent” Tubbo starts, breaking Tommy's thought train. “Hm?” Tommy looked up and met his friends' eyes, His looked tired and sunken.

“Tubbo, remember how we said at some point we would become roommates?” Honestly, he didn’t but felt like that was something he would totally say. 

“I have a place for us to go but… I don’t think you can bring your brother” Tubbo looked slightly frozen and with a mind-melting question “Why not?”

“I can’t say, but you gotta think about leaving here with me. For somewhere better” Tubbo pondered “Give me a little while to think about it” Silence lingered heavily between the two. “How long will you be?” Tubbo sighed “At least a week” He nodded and moved on to the next trivial thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was the middle of the night, Wilbur had a large backpack on as he crept the stairs, there will be no dramatics by leaving letters or goodbye chats. 

He had made it down the stairs with minimal creeks from the aged floorboards. He picks the keys off the table, out of habit opens the fridge and takes out a little orange which he stuffed in his pocket in case he got hungry on the way there… to home. 

Jschlatt, being the only one who could technically drive, had driven her the 40 minutes on the main road and another 40 down a hidden path, smothered in long winding roots of green that at the start, formed a barrier of a sort but soon after getting passed it was like 30 archways of branches that arched overhead of the people.

Jschlatt would meet Wilbur halfway there, everyone would be awoken by the noise of an old loud car like jschlatt’s which Wilbur was sure that was record-breaking for the pure racket that suffocated the air with a KIRK KRIK CHURK from a 12-year-old engine. 

He got onto Techno’s old bike, slightly rusted from not being consistently road, He looked back once more at the house, for a split moment he thought he saw Tommy in the window, yet after double-taking there was no one. 

He kicked off, the bike soared downhill and continued to smooth sale for the downward hill that his wheels skid effortlessly on. 

Before he knew it he was a parked car on the side of the road, it was decayed and the black paint had chipped off, showing a dark grey coat underneath it. 

He peered into the window, seeing his old friend sitting impatiently. He attached his bike to the back of the car which made a small racket and opened the car door, it smelt like cigarettes but surprisingly no alcohol. 

“Sobering up is it?” Jschlatt smiled a crooked and worn smile with lines around his mouth “You wish, I’m just not fucking the ride over up” 

Wilbur settled in, his bag on his lap and coughing at the sudden smell of the smoke and rolled the window down. it had just hit him, he probably won't be seeing his family again, not for a long time. 

“How are you doing, your gonna be a dad” Wilbur nods slowly “It definitely hasn’t hit me yet, I think she’s going to be perfect.” Jschlatt tried to think of more conversation to fill the air.  
“Thought of a name?” Wilbur nodded “We’re naming her Fleur, after Sal’s grandmother. Jschlatt smiles “I’ll visit you soon, I’m gonna let you get settled in first”

Wilbur smiled and zoned out for a bit, until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and the car hauling to a stop “This is far as the car will go for me, I learnt that the hard way with sally, I wish you good luck my friend” As Wilbur exits and waves, he swore that Jschlatt said something else, very quietly and under his breath.

Wilbur continued down the path until he met a small house, with a hazy and bright yellow flicker seeps through the window and out into the outside.  
He opens on the door, and holds his bike and bag tightly, he sees the door creek open, and there she was. In all her glory. She wars a grey sea dress, with a green sash around the middle that sat loosely and awkwardly over the large bump on her stomach but her hair was to her knees. 

it was a dark auburn orange. with waves in the bottom layers of the hair. “You came” She hugs Wilbur tightly.

A few days afterwards was chaos, they had someone come to the house to deliver the baby, 2 midwives which wouldn’t let a stubborn Wilbur in the bedroom while Sally was in so much pain. 

He had sat there for 8 hours at this point, the screaming was a consistent yet when it when louder he peaked in, the shouting of pain died down, yet a new, high pitched cry, he saw a glimpse of what looked to be a tale, his excited eyes pan over to sally yet her face was pale, lifeless… her chest wasn’t moving. 

She was still, completely and utterly. “Sal?” Wilbur opened the door and stood in. The two older women turn to Wilbur with an annoyed face until they realised what was happening again. 

He was ushered out again, he hit the door while shouting to help his wife and see his daughter. The baby cried loudly. He began pounding as the baby got louder, the panic was washing over him “Sally? Sally talk to me!”

It was evening now. 

everyone was gone.

he only had Fleur… she was tightly cradled in his arms, What he didn’t understand why she was looking so… animal ish. He would have to ask sal- 

No… no, he couldn’t ask sally. Not any more. 

They had taken her body. Fleur would never meet her mother. 

he felt awful for that, She would probably never recover from that. It was that moment where Wilbur swore to himself that he would do anything for Fleur. and nobody will stop him from being the best dad possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahaha sorry in advance

Chapter 19.

Tommy opened his eyes in the dead of night, hearing footsteps down the stairs. he sat up and stretched out. He already began to slump forward and his eyes became heavier. If it weren’t for the front door opening and then closing, he would have never got out of his nice warm bed. 

He got the window and peeked at the window. He saw Wilbur getting on a bike, with a backpack on. For a moment he thought Wilbur looked at him, maybe it was a slight glance towards his bedroom window but he doubts that he saw him in the window. 

Just to make sure he moved from the window and out to the hallway, making a tiny walk of 3 doors down and then opening it. He saw nothing out the ordinary now. Everything was cleaned up, the objects on the few and sparse shelves were packed in 3 boxes that were by the foot of is the bed. 

Which was neatly made but no Wilbur. It didn’t click, Tommy could hardly keep his eyes open and lies on Wilbur's bed. drifting away.

That was little under a week ago.

Six days. 

Every moment of Tommy's day was filled with Phil asking if he was okay and if there was anything he could do. Tommy would change the subject instantly. He felt bad yet in a way trapped. He was the only one left. Wilbur ran away, Techno was dead and now he was the one who remained.  
Honestly, he felt like he needed to get out and run with Dream to his campsite. But he wouldn’t know what Phil would do without anyone. 

He sat in a little clearing with a small bench that Phil and Techno put there. “Hey” Tubbo’s voice behind him was a slight shock to him but smiled as he turned his head left to look at him “Come sit” Tommy patted the side on the bench and tubbo gladly sat “So have you decided yet?” Tubbo opened his mouth and hesitated…

“Tommy, are you sure you want to do this?” 

Tommy, breaking eye contact with tubbo looked out into the opposite abyss that is the forest that surrounds them, suffocated them.

“More than anything”

Tubbo nodded “ThenI’lll go with you” 

“Great, I’ll give you a night to pack up and we’ll meet here at four am?” Tubbo jumps up, ready to attempt fight but probably couldn’t give much of a fight. Tommy respected that about tubbo. 

Dream, like the scary guy he is, just appears out of what feels like the shadows “You got to stop doing that” Tommy stands up and faces Dream. 

“I’m glad you realised this is the best choice Tommy, you will become something great” The tall, slender man in a green hoodie pats the blonde on the shoulder and moves on to the next person.

He sticks his hand out, “and your tubbo” Not like a question, a statement. Tubbo took the strangers hand and shook it. 

“I’ll see you at four” Dream waved and just dissolved into the background that was the thick bushes and even denser trees. “Well, he is strange” Tommy nods “He's always like that.” 

Hours passed and it was now almost 3:30. He had packed his bag with the essentials, two bottles of water, a packet of crisps, a small comb, 2 shirts, another pair of trousers and little other things that he had last minuted decided on. 

He opened his sock draw, pulling out that small rolled-up key and stuffing it in his pocket. He stuffed it in his pocket and looked at his clock. 3:42. Where did that time go? 

He would have to go in a few minutes. He looked around to see if there were any items that he would need. He decided that photo, with his whole family was the last item he needed. He took the frame off and folded the paper up, placing it in the same spot where the key rested. 

With that, he swung it on his back and crept down the stairs, as he passes the kitchen the light flicks on “Why will I never been enough?” Tommy froze. Phil had his head in his hands. The hat was crumpled on the floor like he had thrown it off in anger. 

“I’m going over tubbo’s house,” Tommy said quietly and drew back slightly, less than a half step but Phil sat up, looking at Tommy with a duller blue pair of eyes. “You know I need someone right now. and you're also leaving?” 

Tommy felt dirty. Dirtier then the time he fell into a mud hole, and almost drowned in the thick brown sludge. 

“Tommy doesn’t leave me, not you too” Phil gets up and walks towards Tommy, he was level hight to him. “Not you too, my son”. “I’ll see you tomorrow Phil” Tommy began to turn around but Phil grabbed onto the strap slightly pulling Tommy back. “Don’t you dare leave” Phil’s voice broke 

“You’re overreacting” In response Tommy yanks back, though Phil's grasp doesn’t loosen. “Take off the bag and we’ll sit and watch a movie” He pleaded “Let me go!” 

“I’M NOT LOSING YOU TOO” He pushes Tommy towards him, Tommy fell to the ground, his backpack torn. 

He slipped it off and stood back, trembling. “Nononono, Tommy, it was an accident, I’m sorry” Phil tried to reach out for Tommy, but Tommy hit his hand and with the arm, he fell on opened the door from behind him, Phil began to approach yet Tommy took a step back every time he took a step forward. 

He was of the prison, in the wild. Tommy’s body made a left and he took off running, “TOMMY” he heard his father shout, as he attempted to run after him. But within minutes he was gone. lost. but approaching the meeting area. 

“I’m here!” Tommy walked to tubbo and dream “You’re 4 minutes late” Tommy shrugged “Sorry, there was something I had to deal with” 

The pain hit him, he felt nauseous. His arm wasn’t broken, for sure but god it hurt. 

“Let's go” They followed dream for a while until they got to a large thick tree. “And for the last time, are you sure?” They both nod.  
Dream kneels to the ground and pulls out a finger long blade and etched into the ground. an arch shape, then a little keyhole. 

Dream smirked behind the mask and turned his head to Tommy. “Do you want the honours?” It clicked. He reached into his pocket. thankfully it was undamaged he looked at dream and back at the key and stuck it in the mud. 

“Twist it” Tommy looked once again to dream and thought “He has to be fucking with me” but when he turned it slightly clockwise a silver lining of the doors shone out, making Tommy wince back at the sudden light. 

With ease, Dream took out the key and handed it back to Tommy. “Tubbo you first” He opened it up. Though the light was white the, what could only be, a portal shone a deep swampy green. 

Tubbo stuck his hand first, then head first fell in, with a little push from Dream. “Your turn next” Dream looked at Tommy and spun his mask around a little. “You trust me, don’t you?” He looked into the eyes of his new friend “Completely” 

“Tommy, what are you doing, he is a dangerous individual” an abrupt voice calls out. “It's now or never Tommy”.

“Tommy doesn’t be so stupid, he's using for you something, he isn’t actually your friend” Tommy was filled with rage and stood up straight. “You never listened to me, I was always your last thought, just because the two older left doesn’t mean you can automatically convince me you actually enjoy me.”

“Tommy your being- NO” Tommy had cut him off, by stepping into the portal feet first. “Well look at that, seems that you really weren’t cut out to be a father.” Phil went running to Dream, probably to beat him up. 

But while walking into the portal itself, he shut it, locking it just by losing the exit. 

Phil was left alone, in the dark, with nobody.

Though when Tommy opens his eyes light blinded him, He was lying in a field of grass, When he sat up A hand reached out to him. 

“I was told I need to come here to get you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts/feedback is appreciated


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun begins.

Chapter 20

Tommy breathed in, He felt the rain patter in on him. He was lying in a ditch. He sat completely up. Meeting the eyes of the Older man. “You’ve been lying here for 3 hours, it’s time to go inside.” Tommy wobbles but stands up. 

He had cleared out a sizeable hole in a shallow mountain man made a makeshift home for himself. It so happened that he had two part-time roommates forced on Tommy, even though he complained about it, secretly he enjoyed it. 

Wilbur opened the door for him, Tommy sat by the furnace. a low orange glow shone out. He sat next to his niece. That still doesn’t quite make sense to him. Well he understood it but the thought of him going to have a child didn’t cross his mind, why would it?.

Wilbur didn’t like talking about the reason why he's there, only that nobody was tying him down and he now hated the house that he only stayed in for a little over 4 weeks. 

It was a surprise Dream had almost gifted him. Tubbo was great but Dream was there for him no matter the time. he would only need to walk down to the community house and he would be there. waiting for him. 

The dream always knew when Tommy was upset too like he could sense it. “Tomma Tomma!” Fleur smiled and reached out to Tommy. “How does she already know how to speak” Tommy picked up the strange-looking child… cub? 

He had her in his arms “She’s been alive for hardly five weeks and she has the growth of a one year old” Tommy looks at Wilbur “What is she?” Wilbur bit his tongue “Sally didn’t tell me a lot of things, I don’t know… but she’s still my daughter” 

Tommy looked back at the cub child and had a faint smile, reacting to the smaller’s smile. “Hungy, baba” Fleur babbled and turned to Wilbur, He took the bucket off the furnace, it was half full of milk. Carefully pouring into a small bottle that Tommy found while exploring one day. He handed it to Fleur.

She tipped it into her mouth with ease, it seemed to be the perfect temperature. They tired of it quickly and fell into light sleep status. 

Wilbur coddled her, with the spare hand wrapped her in a small mint shawl. something that Sally once owned.

It began to turn night, Dream was out on a stroll, a weapon at his side and George trailing behind him “Quite a beautiful night” the taller man said, “Why did you bring him here.” George says plainly.

“He had nowhere to go, I was looking out for a friend-“ George cut him off, folding up his glasses, balancing one glasses arms onto his shirt “Don’t give me that, I’m not an idiot” There was something the way dream held himself… it was off that night.

“There's something about him, his whole family” Dream put down his hood and slipped off his mask. holding the strap in his right arm, dangling in the air while he watched the stars glimmer. “He's a special one, and we’re going to need him” 

George shakes his head, “He's a child, you can tell he's in pain wherever he goes.” George folds his arms, impatient with his good friend. “He should be with his father, in a stable home” George didn’t know the full extent of Tommy’s home, He guessed it wasn’t too bad yet was never too sure. “People came and left, usually without any words.” 

“And what about when Pig boy comes back from that farm, When he gets home he’s going to be distraught that half the household is missing”

Dream sighs “Now you say it we have a bigger problem, I invited him to come when he would like too, but now the kid is here and…”. “What did you tell him?” Dream spoke bluntly “That his brother is dead.” 

He holds his head “You’re an idiot”. “It's not my fault, its the only way he would have agreed” Dream sat by a rock that faced out to a murky lake “I’ll just have to spin a lie and hope it doesn’t all crash at my feet”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a 19 chapter prologue that should have been really reduced to 15 for it to be consistent? Maybe. Maybe so.
> 
> (Also feedback and thoughts are appreciated :D)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The days droned on for Tommy. New people slowly trickled in, he spent most of the days either alone walking around for hours at a time or with tubbo. Tubbo had found himself quite fond of a little bee nest and would sit with it. 

The bees would never go near him, they were larger than the normals, scarily bigger, around the size of a clutched fist. Tubbo was talking about how the smallest one of the hive keeps following him around and he will try to befriend it “How do you think Phil is doing?” Tubbo stopped, not only from being interrupted but thought carefully. “Honestly, he's probably very sad.” Tommy felt his back arch as he drew in his knees closer to his chest “But he’s going to realise that this was the best choice, And dream will let you go back if you ask nicely” Tommy had a grateful smile. 

“What am I doing now?” A voice intruded. “Hey Dream, we’re talking about nothing” Dream shrugs and sits next to Tommy, with a gap in-between. He looked distant. “How are your guys nights going?” Tommy looked at tubbo to answer “Pretty good! There's a beehive down by the community house, I was wondering if anyone could help me harvest it and take it to my house”. Tubbo smiled but you could tell the blank face on Dream’s face. 

“And you Tommy?” He said with more concern “Mostly the same, Fleur is growing up fast” Dream nodded “It's going to be night soon, remember to get back home by eight” Dream stood up and turned in the direction he came “Tommy be at the community home by twelve tomorrow” Tommy murmurs agreement.

“Are you sure you’re ok, man? You’ve been acting… different” Tommy stood up also, “I’m fine, I just haven’t been sleeping that much” 

That was an understatement. There was an unsettling silence now Tommy was alone in the shack, Wilbur made his own home, basically next door. It was an orb hanging between an arched mountain gap. He and Fleur fit in great there. Even though they were living together for two weeks, it now felt strange not hearing her cry in the night and Wilbur having to sing to her.

He always liked it when Wilbur sang, He remembered when he was little, six or Seven, When he would go to Wilbur crying about falling over or being pushed Wilbur would always sing, always the same song.

something about a faraway place, that nobody could reach. He sang it for Fleur too. The one inconsistency was the fact he would change the names or remove them all of them.

He hummed it to himself which gave him some peace, it helped him drifted off.

Pounding on his door awoke him, “Tommy you’re late.” He looked at the clock, it showed midday. what did he have to do today… He clocked it, he jumped up, slipping on his shoes. He found no reason to clean his clothes anymore, or at least take them off. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll be out shortly” Tommy scrambled to the food chest and bulled out a slice of bread, he scoffed it down and pocketed the apple for later. He got outside and saw Sapnap folding his arms impatiently. “Sorry I overslept, I’ve been struggling to sleep and I fell-“ Sapnap cut him off by placing his whole palm over Tommy's face “Do you ever shut up? I don’t care, Dream wants you down by the house” Tommy nodded and stepped back. He walked down an oak path, his shoes clattered on it, it was a nice noise for his ears. Tommy wiped his mouth with one hand and combed down his hair.

Tommy got to the home, entering quietly. “So you actually arrived, though I'd be waiting here for a century” His mask was tilted upwards so his face was in full view.

“We’re going on a walk, just me and you” Tommy nodded, twisting his feet uncomfortably.

They began walking, the two of them, alone, in a cruel silence.

The wind tugged the hood on Dream’s head, making him give up and sliding his mask in the large brown bag he kept on his bag. 

“Where did you get your backpack?” Tommy tried to make a conversation “My granddad taught me to make them” Tommy nods “Will you show me to make on?” Dream looked down at Tommy from the corner of the eye. “Sure” 

They kept walking and walking until Dream stopped him. “Tommy, I want you to know that I only brought Wilbur here for your wellbeing.” Tommy went to open his mouth “No, I’m not done, But he is no longer your brother, ok?” Tommy’s face was puzzled “Of course he is, Phil adopted us, were technically brothers” Dream tutted “I’m your only family now, ok?” He Held Tommy by the shoulders and squeezed “You’re hurting me” He winced down “Do you understand?” His voice was stern, his eyes showed no mercy, no feeling except anger. “Yes, I’m your brother” Dream let go “Great, Now get down, Dream crouched down and Tommy followed slowly. He pointed to a wild boar looking thing. “We need to get the materials for the bag.” 

“As our first bonding activity, I’ll teach you to hunt.” Tommy nods, he couldn’t stop thinking about Dream’s eyes, they reminded him of Techno’s in the duels. the same unsettling feeling that choked him. 

“Take this, I’ll capture him.” He hands Tommy a small blade. Dream creeps out of the shallow ditch they hid in. 

He was able to sneak behind it close enough, he screams for Tommy to go get it, Now pinning it down. It squealed in shock and began its struggle of running away. 

“HURRY UP” Tommy got out of the ditch, and stood before Dream and the boar. It was so loud “KILL IT TOMMY” He raised the blade and felt it collide down, next time he blinked he was sitting in a pool like an area, soaking off the dirt and blood. there was a grey curtain separating him from the outdoors and inside. “Hey, Tommy”. Tommy was focused on how the liquid was no longer clear but a mirky brown. “I’m proud of you” Dream’s voice echoed through his ears. He felt proud of what he did… the guilt in that instant, washed away. 

A few hours later, he was clean. Wilbur let him borrow a fresh set of clothes while is others dried off. “Nice bath, Tommy?” Tommy looked at dream and smiled, his attitude changed “Yeah… Can we do that again some time?” Honestly, he didn’t want to do it again but the feeling he got from Dream saying he was proud was enough to let that feeling sink away. 

“I actually got a surprise for you” Tommy nodded and in response, Dream said, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” An old thing Phil used to say. 

But he did just that. he felt fuzzy fabric in his hands and opened his eyes, a smile covered his face. It was the bag, though it wasn’t one made out of the boar, it was dreams. “Isn’t this yours?” Dream looked away “You’re going to need it more, anyways its better made than anything I could make”Tommy hugs him like it was second nature, it made Dream freeze, “Why are you hugging me” Tommy wasn’t usually an affectionate person but it seemed neither was Dream “I’m thankful so I’m thanking you by hugging you” Dream nodded and patted Tommy on the back, trying to hug back but deciding to push him off “Don't push your luck,” he said, Tommy thought it was a kind of joke and Dream played in it. 

Later on that night, he was staying late in the night. hearing his breath echo through the walls. He couldn’t sleep. He went outside. looking towards Wilbur’s house, seeing the lights were on, but he was cradling Fleur. 

“Guess its Dream’s house,” Tommy said jokingly, though Sapnap answered “He isn’t home, he's busy” Tommy nodded “Why are you outside my house” Sapnap shrugged and moved on from his out posting. 

Tommy walked down the path until he heard a slight clang then a muffled “ow!” He followed the noise until he came to a little hill where a tiny amount of light escaped. He fiddled with the flat wall until his hands ran over a tiny button that blended into the wall. A trap door opened silently. He looked in and saw Dream, picking up what looked to be a hammer off the ground, but also with a few pins in his jumper sleeve.   
He went through closer trying to understand. He found himself with a smile drawn on his face. He was cutting out the pattern for a new bag. 

Tommy crawled out, and kept walking, though this time the way he came, he decided he wasn’t going to bother anyone tonight, one needed the bother. He laid awake for the longest time until the morning birds chirped making him feel sleepy suddenly. though he didn’t fight it, he willingly fell into the slumber, not caring when he wakes up.

the last image he saw was Dream’s bag slumped against the wall heavily, it was a nice thought, he would treasure it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts/feedback, please tell me! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That same chopping noise rang through his ears, his face was in his arms as he watched his older brother start to divide sections of a purply powder, Then wiping it off into a potion, shaking it vigorously.

next, he pushed the bottle into an orangey-yellow machine that had a neck and little shoots that let another kind of liquid pour into it. “Where did you learn to do this, Wilbur?” Tubbo said, intrigued and approaching closer.

Tubbo was holding Fleur, She was now able to waddle along but only a few steps. She could string a few words to make an understandable sentence now, which Wilbur is very happy about.

“Wilba was that,” She says “Yeah Wilba” Tommy sits up and smiles. He's been feeling better than usual. like he did when he was younger. “Firstly, A long time ago when I used to know Dream as a person” Tommy didn’t know what he meant but let it slip away from him “Secondly It’s a brewing stand, it makes special drinks.” 

The conversation soon moved on, Wilbur refused to let anyone drink the potions but did say up all night, He left Fleur all alone with Tommy. Tommy sat with his back pressed against the wall as he huffed tiredly. it was in the middle of the night, more   
accurately; Early morning. 

He was on the verge of tears from hearing the sobbing from the small child. He didn't know what was wrong, how could he? He was barely not a child. He wasn’t equipped with the knowledge with the, apparently, secret information that is; how to calm down a small child.   
From the crying from the baby. there was a distant noise of knocking from the door, He shakily got up and peaked out of the door, He saw the back of a head, It was longer and frizzier but it made Tommy very happy “Wilbur?

The body spins around fully. A familiar face, but not Wilbur’s.  
“Please, make that child quiet” It was Wilbur’s friend… what was his name… Eret? it sounded right “I don’t know how” There was a staggering hight difference. Eret slid past him and picked up the small child. Tommy was alarmed at first but settled when he began to rock her gently. 

She stopped crying and settled down “Hungry baba” Fleur called Eret Dad? “Do you have any milk?” Tommy shook his head slowly. 

“Wheres Wilbur” Tommy made eye contact with Eret, or he tried. Thick black glasses covered his eyes, But for a flash, he thought he saw the older man Covered in ashes and a crown soaked in blood. it was unsettling. 

“Down the hill” Eret nods. “Want me to stay for the rest of the night? Its a lonely business taking care of a child.”

Tommy sits on the floor, where he previously did. “Hey Tommy, do you mind if I use some of your water? I know a trick where you can-“ He looks over to Tommy, He was asleep. Curled in a semi ball.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

The soft crunching of the grass beneath alerted his own ears, His back was hunched as he crept through the tall blades. It went up to his waist, which covered him nicely.

He saw his target up ahead. He stood on the cliffside. there was no way he could suspect this, The man in the green hoodie slid down his hood, Short dirty blonde hair was let go, He instinctively ruffled it, giving it shape. 

He has no idea!. Tommy leapt at him, But as he let his second foot take off, Dream snapped around, Which made Tommy suddenly stop. He got to his knees and scrambled up.

“Nice try, Did you bring anything good?” Tom nodded “Wilbur made some cake and let me take some bottles of water” Dream nodded. It was becoming normal for Tommy to see Dream maskless. 

Now it was strange in public where he was masked up.

They sat in the mountain for a little while, They talked endlessly about everything until nothing came out. There was only one more question Tommy wanted to ask. “Why do you wear your mask everywhere, but with me you don’t?” Dream looked uncomfortable by the question “I thought, you sap and George are best friends yet you’re even hesitant to show them your face. 

“I show them my face enough, just drop it” Tommy continues like an idiot “If it's because of your scars, I don’t think you should hide them” Dream turns to Tommy “I’m not Hiding my scars, I wear a mask so I don’t get recognised.” 

Tommy keeps pressuring “That's so stupid though, I could identify you, that isn’t the reason, is it? You’re hiding your scars because you're scared.” 

“Stop it, Tommy, before you regret it” Dream begins to pack up. now standing. He needed to leave, get away from this immature child. 

“Hey!, I just want to know why you hide” Tommy stands up. He grabs Dreams arm but Dream pushes him back. “I’m not hiding from anything Tommy, This has a no bigger meaning, not everything is a conspiracy”.

“I never thought that-“

“No, you never seem to, all you do is think about yourself in your bubble Tommy.” 

“Ok, I’m sorry, just sit down. please don’t leave” 

“Days ruined, I’ll be in the community house.” 

Tommy turned his head back forward. He was confused by what happened, there's no way that isn’t the reason he hides.


End file.
